


Balance

by MissTif



Series: Seeking Balance [1]
Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Drama, Friendship, Post-Season/Series 02, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Uneasy Allies, unlikely mentor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 21,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27438151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissTif/pseuds/MissTif
Summary: AU After the events of the season 2 finale, Daniel reflects on a lesson he passed onto his daughter, and whether he is living up to his mentor's legacy. Meanwhile, Johnny Lawrence's cell phone may be on the beach, but he still receives a phone call on the rickety old landline. How does he handle things when it is his turn to show mercy? Now a multi chap! Rating T for language/theme.Cross posted from fanfiction.net
Series: Seeking Balance [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2122587
Comments: 33
Kudos: 29





	1. Finding Balance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I am now posting my story Balance to AO3. This story started out as a oneshot then became a two shot, but quickly grew to a version of a season 3 what-if so spoilers for both seasons of Cobra Kai apply. As usual Cobra Kai is not mine. It belongs to Netflix and all respective creators. I hope you enjoy the beginning and more to come.

** Chapter One Finding Balance **

Daniel realized several things at once when they got the call. The first of which was that he hated hospitals. Well, hating hospitals was a given he supposed. No, not just hating hospitals. He hated that his daughter was the one in the hospital. 

Amanda had already said in no uncertain terms that after this, karate was off the table. And Daniel found he could care less despite everything he had put into Miyagi Do. A disaster such as the fight involving half of the school, well it had a way of putting things into perspective. Those kids’ well-being was the top priority.

He wasn’t sure how things would be with Cobra Kai, with Johnny Lawrence, moving forward. He had seen him in the elevator when he had arrived and something, well something had passed. What that was, he couldn’t say exactly and he wasn’t going to try. Not now. The priority right now was his baby girl. 

He moved to the other side of the hospital bed and sat on the edge of the chair.

Sam let out a moan, and the pain in her voice, well that was the worst sound imaginable. She opened her eyes into slits. “Dad…” 

“Hey sweetheart,” He reached carefully for her hand, mindful of all of the connections and wires measuring vitals and the IV giving medication for the pain from the stitches. “How are you feeling?” 

“Sucks,” She said. “Miguel…” She looked right at Daniel at that moment.

“I don’t know,” He replied. He knew what had happened, but hadn’t heard anything about Miguel Diaz’s condition. Nothing new anyway, nothing promising. Nor had he heard anything of Robby Keene, and well, it worried him, for both of those boys. “But I’m sure we’ll know something soon. Right now, you should get some rest.”

Sam surprised him by scoffing, but it quickly turned to a wince as she was quickly reminded of her current state. “Sure, that’ll be easy. Ow...sarcasm hurts.”

“I’ve been told,” Daniel chuckled lightly, running a hand through Sam’s hair and leaning carefully to give her a kiss. “Just give it a shot,”

“Okay,” Sam leaned back onto the pillow. “Can you stay? Just until…” 

“Of course,” Daniel didn’t even need Sam to finish that question. He would always stay close for her. He always had even if they had hit a bit of a rough patch in the last few years.

_ “Daddy!” Daniel heard his nearly five year old daughter crying and looked at the time. It didn’t even bother him that it was almost 3 in the morning, not on this particular day. What bothered him was hearing that sound at all. _

_ “Daniel…” Amanda stirred and looked at him through slits.  _

_ “I got it,” Daniel placed a hand on his wife’s arm. “Don’t worry.” _

_ “Mmm….sure?” _

_ “Yeah, I’ll let you know,” He said. He got up out of bed and left the room going to their daughter’s once Amanda had relented, her exhaustion winning out. _

_ “Sam,” He stood outside the bedroom tapping quickly on the door before he crossed the room to her bed. “What’s the matter sweetheart?”  _

_ “I fell…” Sam said. She said it so matter of factly that Daniel was perplexed for a second. He hadn’t heard a noise but her cries. “Straight down.” _

_ “Fell? Are you okay?” Daniel asked. “What hurts?” He didn’t let his confusion show despite not seeing any sign that pointed to a fall. He never had made anything feel unimportant and he wasn’t going to start now. Even if this was simply a dream or a game, Sam had called out. _

_ Sam pointed to her chest, right where her heart was, and Daniel made the connection. “Your heart?” _

_ Sam nodded earnestly. “I was flying and fell straight down, I didn’t hit the ground… but it really hurt”  _

_ “Oh Sam, come here.” Daniel sat down on the bed and pulled Sam onto his lap. _

_ “What if it happens again Daddy?”  _

_ “Hey, I think I have something that can help with that. You know, even when you’re by yourself, Mommy and I will always be there to catch you.” Daniel said. He got to his feet. “Come on, I’ll show you.” He removed his slippers and climbed onto Sam’s bed lifting his daughter in her sock feet so she was standing across from him, holding his hands.  _

_ “This is silly,” Sam commented. _

_ “Don’t knock it quite yet,” Daniel grinned at his little girl and tweaked her nose before he began to shift slightly on the bed. _

_ “Whoa…” Sam said letting out giggles. “I’m gonna fall again. It feels funny…” _

_ “Just hold on, you’ll be okay.” Daniel said. He continued to shift feeling Sam’s grip tighten then loosen on him as he switched from shifting to jumping and she joined in. Soon, she wasn’t holding on at all, and then eventually she fell against his leg on the bed with a smile on her face.  _

_ “How’s it feel?” He asked, placing his hand on her chest. “Still hurt?” _

_ “A little, but it wasn’t scary. It feels better”  _

_ “That’s bravery and balance,” He said.  _

_ “What are those?” Sam asked. They seemed complicated. _

_ “Well, it makes things not quite so scary,” Daniel said. “Even if you fall, you can get up. It’s like when Mommy and I are with you.” _

_ “If you’re with me, how come I need it? ” Sam asked.  _

_ “Well,” Daniel thought about the best way to explain. “Sometimes you gotta face scary things and decide what to do. If you know about balance then you can. Because you’ll know what feels right, and being brave, like when you let me help you on the bed, that lets you do it.” _

_ “Okay,” Sam said. “I’ll try.” _

Daniel saw Sam’s breathing even out, her eyes closed, and once again ran a hand through her hair. He never thought the lesson, the first unofficial lesson he had ever taught his little girl would come into play like  _ this _ , but it had. And he knew, if she had learned, he would have to try. He knew it would be shaky, a lot like that bed they had bounced on, but there wasn’t much of a choice. He had made enough mistakes, had lost his way and his students, and Johnny’s students had paid the price. He had forgotten Mr. Miyagi’s most important lesson, but he wouldn’t make that mistake again. His daughter had reminded him just how important it was, and just how far he’d gone off the path. And if he wanted to teach the right lesson to his daughter, to his students whether it was officially through Miyagi Do or or not, he had to remember. And these events had provided just the refresher course he’d needed. 


	2. Forgive Us Our Trespasses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny finds out about Robby's role in the school fight as Robby reaches out to his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two off the presses.

**Chapter Two:Forgive Us Our Trespasses**

Johnny is looking at the bottom of a beer can when he hears the ringing. He almost goes into his pocket, but then he remembers that damnable smart device that is pretty dumb in his opinion, well he threw it into the sand. And his car is on the beach as well. So this must be some last ditch effort by some poor sonofabitch to reach him.

He grabbed the phone from its place. “Yeeh…” He knew what he was supposed to say, but it takes several minutes to go from his brain out of his mouth, and not just because of the drinks. 

_ “Dad…”  _

And color him sober because where is his son calling from, and sounding less sure than he’d ever heard? Far as he remembered it he’d dropped him at school that morning with the red backpack and hadn’t heard head or tail since the brawl heard round town, since Diaz had his back cracked flat. “Robby? Are you okay? Shit kid…where are you at, where the  _ fuck _ have you been?” 

“ _ You’re seriously asking?”  _ Robby sounds a lot younger than the sixteen he actually is even as he tries to play it off. “ _ Um...I well…”  _ And there is a long pause. The longest pause Johnny Lawrence remembers in a phone call since he was a cocky teenager calling his girl. 

“Robby, spit it out.”

_ “The hospital… outside the hospital.”  _ Johnny hears the strangle.  _ “I’ve been calling. Where’s your phone?” _

“Never mind, I’m on my way, stay there, got it?” Johnny slammed it down before he remembers the current predicament. He would have to wait for a bus. No way would he go back and take that car. 

Quickly enough, Johnny wished he would have walked to the beach and taken that car. Sitting on buses with old ladies when he was in a rush sucked worse than pushups on his knuckles, and by the time he reached the hospital, a bunch of possible scenarios were running through his head and none of them good. And when he didn’t see Robby, well, that didn’t bode well for him either. 

But who did he see but Larusso? His wife was pushing their daughter in a wheelchair out the hospital doors, and their other kid, still eyeing his smart dumb phone playing pissed off parrots or smash sugar or whatever those games were called, but the kid looked up long enough to send a glare in his direction. 

He could tell Larusso noticed him too, the smallest flitting of a gaze, though there was no acknowledgement as Amanda hurried them forward, deliberately ignoring him likely enough. 

“Dad…” 

None of his karate training prepared Johnny for Robby stepping out from the alley at the back of the hospital silent as a spectre. “Christ Kid, you said in front.” 

“No I said outside, you connected the dots wrong,” But the usual snark, well try as he might, Johnny couldn’t find a trace. Robby sighed. “Sorry, avoiding...well...you know…”

“Come on, let’s go get something to eat,” Johnny said. He knew they had to talk, but not here, and Johnny could not really cook anything that would satisfy. 

Robby followed him without a word. 

Once they were back on the bus, Robby had asked the obvious question of where his car had ended up and Johnny explained. But as he did, he took an inventory. He had noticed the way Robby was walking, trying to hide the pain, and the many bruises that no doubt had come as a result of the massive all out brawl. Some, he could hide better than others. How many had come from Diaz? How many had Robby given right back before the big blow? 

When they got to the restaurant of choice, Johnny and Robby walked in, subdued. Robby had put up his hood and kept his head down, an attempt to hide the bruise under his eye. 

They sat at a table and Johnny ordered for them both. When the waitress left, Johnny turned his attention to his son. “What the hell happened there, the truth?” He asked plainly.

And Robby explained everything that he could slowly and carefully reconstructing the scene, laying his cards on the table. Tory’s calling out of Sam; Miguel, him all of it. Johnny knew Robby wouldn’t get much out of lying at this point so he listened without calling him out. “It’s my fault…Miguel’s hurt because of me.” He glanced up finally. 

“It was an accident, a mistake,” Johnny said. “And it’s not your fault.” If anything it was his. The fight between him and Larusso, the same fight they’d been fighting since they were sixteen themselves...well wasn’t it the catalyst really? 

Robby’s expression was one of disbelief. “I kicked him over a railing. That’s not an accident.” 

“The kick wasn’t, but you feel bad about it,” That was more than Johnny could have said about his own actions toward Daniel Larusso in high school at the moment, even after. “You didn’t want it to happen.”

“No, it, nothing like this, none of it. I was trying to stop it. But it was a mess.”

Johnny nodded. “Well, that’s exactly where you start.”

Robby looked at his father blinking. “What?”

“You heard me.” 

Robby looked horrified and rightly so. “ No, n...no! Mrs. Diaz isn’t going to hear me out.” It was too soon. And as far as he knew Miguel wasn’t even conscious. 

“I know that, I’m not an idiot. That comes later.” Johnny scoffed. Carmen didn’t even want to see him. He wouldn’t put his son through that until things cooled off. “Stop being a pussy and go talk to the Larussos.” The phrase was more than advice for his son. It was a kick for him as well.

“You too,” Robby leveled his gaze at his father. A challenge of his own. 

Johnny gave a slow nod.  An agreement, though it was a chalky pill to choke down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a few little factoids about the creation of this chapter. It came out all at once, and I honestly went back and forth on Johnny's response for a while though his voice came easy. And is honestly 80-90 percent of the reason the rating went up. wonder what that says about me, haha. The original title for this is Forgive Us Our Trespasses and I decided to turn that into the chapter title. And even deciding if the Larusso's were going to talk to Johnny was a decision I struggled with. Ultimately, I decided to not have them speak to him yet, but Anthony's little glare, well I had to add that in. I decided having Robby throw it back in his face that he has to talk to them too would be a good way to have Johnny choke down the take your own advice moment he's facing. And well, I'm going to be showing Sam and Robby's side of the story as well, so their thought processes will be addressed. Big time as their dads try not to engage in another sparring match. And they all face the repercussions.  
> Let me know what you think.


	3. Treading and Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam reflects on what happened as Johnny and Robby show up at the LaRusso house, and Daniel reveals some news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter three here. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Three: Treading and Drowning**

“You goddamn suck at this,” Sam blinked looking at her little brother in disbelief as they huddled over the video game. It was the karate game.

“Hey, watch it, I can do this for real.” Sam replied as she jammed a button and the tiny character on screen did an almost perfect imitation of the move that Tory had taken her down with, and a lump entered her throat at that point. 

“You gonna kick that girl’s butt that did that to you or take down Robby?” Anthony asked, and surprisingly he moved the small screen away and sat on the arm of the couch. Because being that her little brother was only 12 years old and firmly entrenched in the violent and respawning after mistakes mindset those video games taught, he didn’t know that what he was saying wasn’t a joke. Though he did surprisingly enough seem to know enough to not make her play anymore. “You’re pissed at him right?” 

“I don’t know,” Sam said. The truth of it was, she didn’t know what she would do when she saw Robby again. They had visited Miguel, he still wasn’t awake, and seeing Mrs. Diaz so shattered, seeing her mom so scared when she was in the hospital that she had just left a matter of hours ago, well things with Robby she wouldn’t know an answer to give. 

“I’ll do it for you.” Anthony said. “And dad. He’s a black belt.”

“No!” Sam said, and the urgency in her voice startled him, she could tell. That kind of thinking had started this whole mess. Even if her little brother wasn’t Cobra Kai, far from it, it scared her seeing so much anger. Anthony was annoying, yeah, and an ace at shouting at noobs online but real anger didn’t suit him. 

“Sam, are you okay?” Her mom had heard the shout and come running in.

“Fine,” Sam said. She got to her feet and swerved to avoid her mom who had come to check on her and catch her as if she would fall. Dad’s wheel technique was harder than leaving the couch for the stairs. And her mom was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Even though part of her wanted a hug. The part that had been terrified of a bunch of pixels just moments ago, that they would slam her onto tiles. Because she had heard the conversations her parents hadn’t wanted her to hear.  _ No more karate.  _

And that thought, it was more than unpleasant.

The path to the Larussos was familiar and well worn, but Robby felt like he was drowning in quicksand with every step. 

“You should probably wait down here,” Robby managed to tell his father. He knew he might at least have a chance, but considering the last time they were in the same room had resulted in an apartment sparring match, well Mrs. Larusso would probably eviscerate them on the spot. 

Since many of his things were still here he might have a chance but his dad…

“No chance,” His father said. And then he did something Robby wouldn’t have seen coming from a mile. He clapped a hand on his shoulder.

Well there went the possibility of sneaking in and out.  _ Shit. _

Robby took a breath and went the rest of the way to the door. He didn’t need to look to know that his dad was behind him though at a bit of a distance, and he found himself grateful. 

He tapped on the door. 

The door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Larusso stood there. 

“Robby,” Mr. Larusso seemed surprised, but not angry, that was strange.

Before Robby or Mr. Larusso could say another word, Mrs. Larusso spoke.

“You can have this conversation outside.”

“Mrs. Larusso…I…”

“Sam just got home. She’s upset enough.” Amanda said. “ She needs to rest.” 

“Amanda,” Mr. Larusso said. He frowned.

“I’m not doing this now. Outside or not at all.” 

“Come on Robby,” Mr. Larusso went back out the door with Robby. And saw his father just a few feet away.

He studied Mr. Larusso and his father’s expressions ready to jump in the middle if he should have to. 

“We should probably go somewhere a bit more private,” Mr. Larusso suggested, and he looked at both Robby and his father when he said it.

Robby nodded as he followed both.

He was surprised when Mr. Larusso took them to the car.

“Planning a road trip Larusso?” His father arched an eyebrow

“Figured a drive would give us some time.” Mr. Larusso replied, and Robby could see something the man wasn’t saying, but decided not to press as his father seemed to get the message as well. 

His father went to the back seat surprisingly enough, almost comically, and Robby thought maybe he was providing a barrier. But he couldn’t be sure. So he got into the passenger side of Mr. Larusso’s car without asking the question,  _ questions _ , he really wanted to. He was afraid to speak. He still couldn’t read exactly what Mr. Larusso had in mind. 

“You got it off,” His father commented. 

Robby could still see some remnants of the red paint job on the yellow car though most had been washed off, and his father’s observation made him focus on that point rather than either of their gazes even through the rearview. 

Daniel nodded. “Took some time,”

“Look,” His father said. “About all that…”

“It doesn’t matter,” Mr. Larusso said plainly. 

“Doesn’t matter?” Robby finally chose to speak, incredulous. 

“No,” 

They finally reached their destination, Miyagi Do...or what had been Miyagi Do. Robby wasn’t sure what it was now. Though he’d been laying low, he’d seen the coverage of the fight. It was a shitshow. Everyone involved had been suspended and he wasn’t sure what was next. 

There was an eerie feeling walking through the gate, and everyone felt it. Because it was empty, though nothing outside had been moved, it hadn’t been used either. Miyagi Do hadn’t had the presence or the same attendance rate as his father’s dojo, but for Robby, well what he had told his father had been true. The most honest he had been with the man barring today. 

_ Miyagi Do helped me a lot.  _

_ Mr. Larusso was good to me.  _

_ And what did I do with what he taught me, I almost killed someone.  _

“The reason I brought you here,” Mr. Larusso said once he had stopped outside the door. “Well, I’m shutting it down.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah that happened. The way I figure is that even though Daniel was packing things in the finale, he still hadn't told the news and with Robby being AWOL, he probably wouldn't have found out until now. Things go kaboom in the next chapter. In more ways than one.


	4. Striking Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel faces the fallout of the news he broke, but it affects more than just him. Sam receives an unexpected text message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter four is ready. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Striking Out**

“What?” Johnny said. “You’re what?” 

Robby was silent. His jaw was set, and his eyes held a fire that Daniel hadn’t seen in quite a few months. The Johnny Lawrence in him, the fact that this was Johnny Lawrence’s son, well it slapped him in the face at that moment. “You win,” Daniel sighed. “Miyagi Do, it’s done for a while at least.” 

“Jeez Larusso,” Johnny said. “What’s wrong with you man?” 

“I thought you’d be pouring a drink and celebrating,” Daniel raised an eyebrow as he moved further in to pack some other stuff. “You’re on top.”

Then Johnny did something that surprised Daniel. He laughed, full out. “So you’re just sticking your tail between your legs?” 

“That’s not—.” Daniel said. He wasn’t. He was being reasonable, logical even. After all this, well it was dangerous.

“And I thought I hit rock bottom.” Johnny shook his head.

“There’s nothing I can do Johnny,” Daniel said, grabbing another box. “We’ve screwed up enough." They’d done enough damage. Those kids, well, it had become toxic. If he kept the doors open, well even if he helped his kids, the Cobras, well he knew well enough the Cobra motto,the programming, it could be deadly. He still remembered what he’d seen when Johnny had taken second. He had forgotten for a while, what Miyagi had prevented that night. With the school fight, what happened to Miguel Diaz, that was ramped to eighteen here, even if Johnny Lawrence could somehow manage to be clear headed. He couldn’t put his kids through that. 

“Damn it  _ Danielle _ grow a pair,” Johnny’s lip curled as he knocked the box from Daniel’s hands. So unexpected was it that he nearly knocked the man over with the force of it. “That old man’s rolling right now.”

“How would you know?” Daniel demanded finding his footing as his expression hardened knowing what Johnny was implying about his mentor.

“Call it a hunch.” 

And as Daniel thought about it, he found he wasn’t really able to find a comeback. 

“And for the record, Cobra Kai, it’s not mine anymore, so we both lost.”

Daniel blinked in disbelief, but before he could inquire further, he noticed something. He turned, looking left then right.  _ Oh hell…  _ “You seen Robby anywhere?”

“You just had to drop a goddamn bomb like that,” Johnny sighed. “You know him better than me and you had to be so stupid?” 

“I know, I’m sorry...” Daniel sighed. He cursed quietly. “We’ll find him.”

“You’ve done enough Larusso.” Johnny said. He turned and left without waiting for Daniel to say or do anything. Daniel couldn’t say he blamed him.

* * *

Sam’s phone went off with a text message and she glanced down.

_ [Can you talk, please, ten minutes all I’m asking, I’m outside -R]  _

She was surprised to see a text from Robby. She sat up in bed and took the phone in her hands staring and staring. 

It had been what, three days a week? She’d lost track honestly. And here he was texting her after so long of nothing. She gripped the phone tighter in her hand and typed a reply as she slid on her shoes. [ _ Outside...where…? What’s this about]  _

_ [I’ll find you, just can you come out? Miyagi-Do.] _

She had to stop herself from scoffing. For real? He had some nerve. She sighed. Then read the rest of the text. Her dad’s dojo? She was as curious as she was angry and confused and everything else she couldn’t put a name to.  _ [This better be good. Be out in five.] _ It was time to put her sneaking around hat back on. She hid her phone in the back of her closet behind some shoeboxes. She couldn’t chance what happened last time.

She managed to get downstairs and saw her mom in the middle of a phone call. She didn’t waste a second in going to the door. But she didn’t account for the other person in the house, Anthony. 

“Going somewhere sis?” 

Sam groaned as she glanced back in her mom’s direction then back to her little brother. “Alright, look, I’ve just..I’ve gotta go, I’m going to meet Robby. You can’t tell Mom.”

“What’s in it for me?” Anthony asked. “You’re entering the no fly zone sister.” 

“Birthday and Christmas money,” Sam knew how her brother’s negotiations worked.

“Throw in graduation and you got a deal,”

“Whatever, fine,” Sam sighed. “ _ Half _ of my graduation money too,hope you enjoy your Xbox fund twerp.” 

“Oh I will. Pleasure doing business with you.”

Her little brother was such a worm. She moved past and toward the door going out to the backyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got the idea for Sam and Anthony's little exchange here from a deleted scene one of my friends in the fandom told me about where Anthony asks Daniel for money. As for the rest of everyone's actions...well I wanna bang their heads together honestly, not the planned direction at all but that's what makes it fun.


	5. Mercy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel struggles to find his center. Robby is honest with Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter five is up. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Five: Mercy?**

Daniel did the first thing he could think of, and honestly he knew the last thing he should. He should be out searching, but he needed to think. He needed a clear head. He sat down on the center of the floor pushing the box aside and clasped his hands together taking in a breath of air as he moved them out with the breath in. He thought he was doing the right thing. In with the breath out. He wasn’t sure why he thought he’d be able to do this. Up with the breath in. He had other priorities now, and he’d lost sight of that so fast. But were they really that different? He had known, he had known for a while who he was dealing with. And he’d still kept helping. Why should he have given up now?

_ Sam. _

He knew his family was the main reason he’d made the decision. Sam, Amanda, Anthony. But was it the right one? He’d gotten so angry that day when he’d realized Sam was in Johnny’s apartment. He’d overreacted, kicked the damn door down. They probably could have killed each other then and there. If it wasn’t for Sam and Robby. He never remembered Mr. Miyagi angry, not to the point that Daniel himself had reached that day, and he’d given the man a run for his money. His anger, if there was any, was quiet. You knew, you felt awful, but there was never lashing out. How could he teach anyone, how could he keep teaching Robby, if he’d reacted that way? He wasn’t doing them any favors. That was the last thing Sam and Robby had seen him do before leaving for school. Was it any wonder Robby had kicked Miguel? Was it any wonder Sam had needed to go to the hospital? Any wonder Miguel Diaz ended up in a coma? 

No. 

He opened his eyes and got to his feet. He was at a complete loss of what to do. So he took out his phone and called Amanda. They needed to talk, really talk. 

He went to the car as the phone was ringing and placed it on speaker. He needed to find out if he could track down Robby too.

_ “Daniel,”  _ Amanda answered on the third or fourth ring. 

“Hey,” Daniel said as he got into the car and buckled his seatbelt. “So Robby ran off. I’m going to see if I can find him.” He sighed. 

_ “Johnny’s not with you?”  _ It was a genuine question, Daniel could tell.

“He left to try to find him,” Daniel replied.

_ “So let him, Daniel,”  _ Amanda said, her voice shaking.  _ “Look, I know you guys were close, but you’re not Robby’s father. Johnny is. This, whatever it is, it has to _ stop _. A boy got put into the hospital, in a coma. Sam was in the hospital.”  _ Daniel could hear that Amanda was holding back tears.  _ “We need you here...all here.” _

“I know,” Daniel sighed, rubbing his temple. “And I am, I promise, but I can’t just give up on him. Dojo or no dojo.” He had been more than Robby’s sensei. He’d been a guardian. He’d taken him into his home, and it wasn’t something he took lightly, even with what happened, even with Johnny helping him out now by all appearances. Even if he couldn’t teach him karate anymore, he could make sure he didn’t get himself in trouble. It was the very least he could do considering the mistakes he’d made, kept making. 

_ “Okay...just, be safe.”  _

“I will,” Daniel said. _ “ _ I love you,” 

Robby was down the block and across the street from the Larussos. He walked down the block as though he were heading for the corner, and saw out of the corner of his eye, Sam coming out the back gate. He crossed the street, but stayed several houses down. He didn’t want Mrs. Larusso to catch him. He wasn’t ready to talk to her yet. She didn’t seem ready to listen, would Sam be? 

He could see the confusion on her face as she had looked around the yard, but surprisingly, she didn’t pull out her phone to send a text to him. A feeling of dread crawled up the back of his neck. Sam was inseparable from her phone, so why didn’t she have it now? But he had to do this. 

Sam looked left then right and began walking. When she got close enough, he reached for her hand and pulled her over. 

She tensed and he could see her entering a fighting stance. He released. “Robby?” She sighed as she let her guard down, or at least her fists. “What the hell are you trying to pull? You said you were outside.” She shoved him. 

“Sorry, I would’ve come to the door, or waited by the gate, but your mom already slammed it in our faces.” He said. “Your Dad’s too almost.” Robby sighed. “How, I mean...you okay?” He moved his gaze to her arm with the bandage. He wished there was a way he could comfort her, but he didn’t dare. Not now. Not here. Not after... 

“Fine,” Sam said. She crossed both arms over her chest and straightened as if she could read what he was thinking. “Mom’s been a total warden,” She rolled her eyes. “So what did you want to talk about? Can we get it over with? I had to bribe Anthony just to get out here, and I don’t want to have to pay interest.” 

Robby blinked and backed up slightly. She was  _ pissed _ . No surprise. And probably less than he was at himself. 

“Did you know your Dad’s shutting down Miyagi-Do?” It wasn’t the order he’d wanted to take things, but the rest could come later and he knew this probably had the better chance of avoiding a sparring round when Sam had stitches.

And Robby saw the mask crumble, her arms dropped the slightest bit, so rather than a shield, it became a self-embrace. She began walking, giving Robby no choice but to follow if he wanted to continue the conversation. He had a nagging, lingering bad feeling about this, about going any further than the half block radius, but Sam hadn’t clocked him one yet. So he would take it. And he would do what he could to make sure she stayed okay. “When I was in the hospital, I heard Mom and Dad talking. They didn’t know. The sedative, well it wore off. So at first, I didn’t really know what I was hearing. But, Mom said no more karate.”

“Mr. Larusso, what did he say?” Robby wondered. 

“Nothing.” Sam said. “He said okay, and then nothing. But, why would he shut down Miyagi Do? I mean, Mom and Dad didn’t tell me yet. But I can tell. Mom doesn’t want me doing it anymore. But shutting down the dojo that’s ridiculous! And I mean, it  _ saved us _ .” Sam said. “Right, didn’t it?” 

Robby wasn’t sure what to say to that. It had saved Sam. Tory would probably have killed her. She would be in a room with Miguel or the morgue if Tory had been able to finish the job. But him…? Had it really done any good? He knew he was upset, angry about this news, about Mr. Larusso just giving up, but if he had gone that far with Miguel, accident or not...what’s to say it made any difference? If one mistake caused all this...was it even worth it? Was he? “Yeah,” He said quietly. 

“Sam!” The hair on Robby’s neck stood on end as another voice could be heard. He glanced up to see Aisha Robinson heading their way. 

“Aisha,” Sam smiled. “Hey,”

Aisha’s gaze moved and locked onto Robby, her expression darkening. “What’s he doing here?”

Robby returned her stare assuming a casual defensive stance, his hands open at his sides. “We’re just talking that’s all.”

“Mmm…” Aisha nodded slowly, but her gaze was no less wary. She turned back to Sam. “Are you okay?” 

“I guess so,” Sam shrugged. “Are you? How’s um…?” Sam trailed off.

“My parents pulled me out.” Aisha replied. 

“Oh, um I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” Aisha said. “After that shit show, well, that’s not what I signed up for.” Seeing Miguel hurt like that, not moving, it had been terrifying. “Got any explanation?” Now Aisha looked back to Robby. He had two pairs of eyes on him.

“I just got angry,” Robby said. “I messed up.”

“Yeah, you did,” Aisha spat. 

“Big time,” Sam agreed. 

“I know, I…” He trailed off nodding not able to finish. He needed to gather his thoughts to face his Mr. Larusso and his father, because this...well this was child’s play. And he was sucking at it. “I was trying to stop it. Get Tory to cool off, but I guess Miguel must have… not that it’s an excuse.” It wasn’t by a long shot. He sighed. “I think he still has feelings for you,” Robby said looking to Sam. 

“So...you kicked him because you were jealous…?” Aisha scoffed.

“No,” Robby shook his head. 

“Then what?” Sam demanded.

“We were in the middle and I...well I didn’t....” Robby said, realizing as he thought back He  _ hadn’t _ thought, he just fought back. He didn’t  _ think _ why Miguel had just pinned him down, and wasn't lashing out. Miguel wasn’t that type of fighter to just...stop... like that without his wheels turning, to stop for very long as long as he had. Their final match had gone long enough that Robby realized that. He’d fought him enough. And Robby, he just wanted to get him off. He’d been pissed, straight up at the mention of Sam. Assuming Miguel backing off was foul play, a cheap shot, a trick like the last time. Angry about how Miguel had treated Sam and then saying she still loved him. Had it been the same as the tournament? When he’d tried to help Miguel up? 

“Didn’t what?” Aisha broke in.

“Show mercy…” 

Amanda decided to go check on Sam. She knew things had been tough lately, and they needed to talk. But she couldn’t find Sam in the house. And when she asked Anthony, well he just waved the game console in her face. He wouldn’t know. She checked the yard, front and back, nothing. 

She went back inside, upstairs to Sam’s room and knocked on the half open door wondering if maybe she’d just fallen asleep. There was no answer. 

She felt her heart enter her throat pulling out her cell phone and dialing Sam’s number as she entered the bedroom. And she heard Sam’s ringtone. She followed the sound and found Sam’s iPhone in the back of the closet.  _ Oh no...oh no... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, parental and teen angst. Regarding Aisha, well, despite hearing that the actress is not returning, I wanted to include her when Robby talked to Sam, because well, Aisha is/was Sam's best girlfriend at one point, and she has a bond with Miguel because of Cobra Kai. It seemed right that she be involved. And this is fanfiction and an AU so why not?


	6. More Important Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel finds Johnny. Both find out Robby isn't the only missing. Robby faces his friends' reactions and more bad news is revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter six up.

**Chapter Six: More Important Matters**

Johnny was walking along the sidewalk trying to keep eyes peeled for Robby. The kid couldn’t have gotten that far could he? He wasn’t sure what Larusso had been thinking. The kid had been AWOL, and then pulling something like that, well he’d be interested in seeing him justify that when,  _ if _ Robby wanted to talk to him. He’d only talked to Robby about his time with Daniel Larusso briefly, five minutes, barely ten, in front of the school that day, but there was something, something Johnny himself couldn’t provide his own son and well the guy messed up and knowing how Robby had handled  _ his  _ screwups, well...he didn’t know just what he’d be walking into when he found the kid. 

He heard the sound of a car driving up beside him, could see just whose car it was out the corner of his eye, and purposely kept his eyes forward. 

“Johnny! Hey Johnny, slow down a sec huh? At least let me give you a lift.” 

“You deaf or something Larusso?” Johnny sighed. “I said you’ve done enough.”

Daniel continued driving alongside. “Yeah yeah, I heard that.” He said. “But come on man, we’re both gonna be looking for him. “We’ll be better off together.”

“Ha!” Johnny couldn’t help the amusement that entered his voice.“That’s classic. Look this isn’t a Saturday morning special,”

“Don’t I know it?” Daniel replied. “But seriously, you don’t even have your car.” 

“I’ll manage,”

“Oh yeah, you look like you’re managing,” Daniel deadpanned. “Just get in the freaking car Johnny.” 

“You’re really not leaving well enough alone are you?” But Johnny went over.

Daniel shook his head. “Good choice.” 

That was debatable. “You sure about that?”

It was the most awkward drive ever. Without Robby in the car, there was nothing keeping them grounded, well except for the  _ absence _ of Robby and the looking out of their respective windows to search for the teen. 

“So what you said earlier about Cobra Kai, what was that?” Daniel asked suddenly. 

Johnny sighed. “Not sure how that’s your business.”

“You threw it in my face during an argument, I think that counts for something.” Daniel said looking along the sidewalk. His phone then rang. 

“Well, I think that  _ something _ can wait,” Johnny nodded toward Daniel. 

Daniel answered the phone putting it on speaker since he was driving. It was his wife and as he listened, Johnny watched his face change from the mask of calm to something else.  _ “Daniel, Sam’s gone. She left her phone here. I...I tried to call and…”  _ Amanda Larusso was hysterical.

“Amanda, breathe. “ Daniel said. “You checked everywhere?” He asked. “You’re sure she’s not in the yard?”

_ “I checked...she’s not and I…” _

She couldn’t leave their other kid, both Johnny and Daniel hit on the same page at that moment. 

“We’ll look for her,” Daniel said. “We’ll find her.” 

_ “Call me as soon as you do,”  _ Amanda said.

“I will,” Daniel said. “I love you,”

And as Daniel Larusso hung up the phone, Johnny knew they had to put this aside at least until both their kids were found. 

Sam wasn’t sure what to make of what she’d just heard. “I…”

“You don’t have to say anything, it’s fine.” Robby cut her off. 

“Robby, I, I’m sorry…” Sam was surprised to hear the apology come out. 

“Why are you apologizing?” Robby asked.

Well, if he wanted to get technical, it was Tory’s vendetta that had started this whole thing. The vendetta was against her, so she thought she should apologize,  _ if  _ they wanted to be technical. “Just thought I should…” Sam said lamely. 

“Great, it’s everyone’s fault, we’ve established that all well and good,” Aisha said. “But that still doesn’t answer why you did it. It’s half ass Keene.”

“Aisha…”

“Sam…” Aisha shot back in the same tone.

Robby frowned. “You have a right to be pissed,” Robby said. Sam didn’t have to pretend she wasn’t. Aisha clearly wasn’t. 

“Well thanks I guess.” Sam said, rolling her eyes slightly. She was, she would be, but right now she had no idea what to be. Given the other bit of information Robby had shared.

“So what now?” Aisha said. She looked between the two. Clearly there was something they weren’t saying. 

“Any more bright ideas?” Sam turned to Robby.

“I didn’t think I’d get this far,” Robby admitted. Talking to Sam had honestly been the only thing he’d considered or thought through. Well now, they were already super far from Sam’s house, Sam hadn’t even brought her cell phone, and he wasn’t even supposed to be with her, so it’s not like he could call her parents. And no way in hell he could go to his dad after he’d ditched him and Mr. Larusso the way he did. 

“This far with what, will somebody tell me what the hell we’re talking about?” Aisha demanded. 

“Robby just found out my Dad’s shutting down Miyagi Do,” Sam sighed. 

“Shit…” Aisha hissed through her teeth. “You’re not serious?”

“Mr. Larusso seemed pretty serious,” Robby replied. 

“He can’t,” Aisha said. 

“Well, he seems pretty set on it.” Robby said. “So unless we’re actually gonna fight him…if we wanna keep going with the whole karate thing  _ with a sensei _ , we  _ might _ actually have to join Cobra Kai.” Sam noticed Robby looked like he was swallowing a lemon, but well, his dad ran it so maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as they were thinking...maybe some less sadistic teaching might happen after the whole school blowout if they didn’t wanna be sued? If it came down to that. Maybe they wouldn’t actually die. 

Sam then noticed Aisha’s face. “Aisha…?” 

“I wouldn’t consider going to Cobra Kai,” Aisha said. “It’s not Sensei’s anymore.”

“Wait, what do you mean?” Robby asked. 

“The school fight isn’t the only reason I’m not there anymore,” Aisha said. “Sensei Kreese...he took over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Aisha revealed the changing of the guard for Cobra Kai and with things going the way they've been, it just might not bode well.
> 
> Johnny and Daniel are together and both know about each other's kids missing.
> 
> Next up, we catch the flip side and a risky move is suggested.
> 
> This is the last pre-written chapter so updates might be a little slower coming. But let me know what you think.


	7. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawk reflects as Sam and Robby process Aisha's news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Seven is ready. This one was interesting. As usual own nothing but my plot.

**Chapter Seven:Missing Pieces**

Hawk was warming up the class and with every punch, there was the same vision behind his eyes: Miguel falling, Keene running, Miguel in that hospital bed. He had gone to the hospital as often as he could before his class with Sensei Kreese, and today, today he’d seen something interesting or rather _someone_. Robby Keene had shown his face. 

He probably had thought he was smart staying in the back, but Hawk was used to being vigilant, and Keene clearly was out of practice. Because he had seen him without being seen. A rookie mistake. It would have been easy to take him out right then and there, but then Keene had left and Hawk had followed and seen Sensei.

Not only was Sensei Lawrence a traitor for softening Miguel up to the point he showed mercy and ended up in that damn bed, but he was helping Cobra Kai’s public enemy number one. But there had been the briefest moment as he had watched the exchange, and found himself _missing_ . Missing the advice, advice he could surely use right now, even if it was as simple as to stop sniveling like a goddamn girl, but then that returned him back to those moments he would see between Miguel and Sensei, and his fist clenched at his side, and the sting behind his eyes would fade and that pansy ass _Eli_ would disappear. This didn’t help the mission. They had to finish the job. They were a Cobra down, but not out yet, and those Miyagi-Do bitches had to get what was coming to them. Keene had to get what was coming to him. 

“Is there a problem?” Sensei demanded.

“No Sensei,” Hawk replied. 

“Get your head out of your ass, and _warm them up_.” Sensei said. 

“Sensei, I…” Hawk didn’t understand. That was exactly what he had been doing. 

He watched as Sensei paced the floor. “You have a problem with that?”

“No Sensei,” He got back into position. “Ai!” He punched out

“Ayah!”

“Ai!”

“Ayah!”

“You ‘re all pathetic,” Sensei said. “This _vacation_ , your _mourning period,_ it‘ s over. It ends today. Get your heads out of your asses, your tails out from between your goddamn legs. Fear does not exist here. They hurt one of your brothers. Are you going to take it? Are you going to show mercy?”

“NO SENSEI!” 

“Then show me.”

Hawk grabbed the points flag and the class began their matchups. This was just the practice round. It was nothing compared to what Miyagi-Do had coming. 

“Wait, you’re not serious?” Sam blinked. “Aisha,”

“Dead,” Aisha replied, looking to Sam then to Robby.

“How?” Sam asked. She looked over noticing Robby wasn’t saying anything. His expression was fixed in a frown. 

“Don’t know, I mean we listened to Kreese sure, but it was...uncomfortable…” Aisha could admit that now. It was almost like a shitty marriage where Sensei Lawrence and Sensei Kreese were concerned. "What he asked us, it wasn't right." 

“He probably did something,” Sam said. “Like contracts or something.” With her dad’s car dealership she’d seen him dealing with paperwork enough times. If Robby’s dad hadn’t been careful... 

“And he’s got enough of the Cobras listening to him,” Aisha said. “I think I was the only one that left,” There had been a few others sure but they weren’t the best of the best. Kreese wouldn’t miss them.

“This is…” Sam glanced over to Robby.

“Yeah, no kidding,” Robby released a breath running a hand through his hair. “Damn…” Robby looked to the former Cobra then to Sam. 

“I think we have to tell my dad,” Sam said.

“And you think he’s going to care?” Aisha asked. “Seriously? Doesn’t he like hate Sensei Lawrence’s guts still?”

Sam nodded, steel in her gaze. “He will,” Sam remembered the conversation they’d had at the beginning of the Summer, before things...went completely insane. He would listen to her. It had worked before. 

“I don’t know…” Robby said. Mr. Larusso didn’t seem like he wanted to fight anymore. And after what he’d done, after what happened at the school, he was ready to shut everything down. Robby highly doubted he would help him and his father or the Cobras in any way shape or form even if he didn’t actually attack them, even if it was Sensei Kreese and not his father in the crosshairs.

“Trust me, it’s going to work,” Sam insisted. 

“Before we do that,” Robby said. “We need proof.” In order for Mr. Larusso to not think this was his father, they needed to find out more, and they needed solid evidence.

“I can handle that,” Aisha said. She was still on solid terms with a few of the Cobras, at least as far as she knew. 

Robby shook his head. “No, we need to do this another way.” It was their turn to fight back. It was him they were after, and it was their turn to lay a trap. He had to show himself. “Will you help me?” He had to do what he could to help his friends. He’d caused this mess, and he needed to get Miyagi Do back for them. Snap Mr. Larusso and his dad out of it, whatever that took. 

“Robby…” Sam frowned. She didn’t like the look on Robby’s face right now. It reminded her too much of when he’d kicked Miguel.

“Will you or not?” He was doing this one way or another. 

“I’m in,” Aisha said.

Sam sighed. “Fine,” If they were going to do something crazy like go right for Cobra Kai at least she could be there. “What’s the plan?” She hoped he was at least willing to make a plan. 

“Here’s what we’re going to do…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi wanted to provide some insight if interested, if not feel free to skip this. ;) So I wrote this one a bit before I had a firm grasp on Kreese or Hawk. It took a few unpublished writing exercises, beginning to rewatch season 2 some RPing and chatting with fanfiction friends and some sitting and getting in the headspace and thinking about psychological implications before I was able to reread this and really get into Hawk's mindset, but once I was there well, I hope I did him okay. That explains why I chose his point of view rather than Kreese's, it was a little easier than my original plan of having this filtered through Kreese.
> 
> Next well as a teaser, here's the chapter title. Brumation Termination. Make of that what you will.


	8. Chapter Eight:Brumation Termination Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam, Aisha and Robby attempt to put the plan into action, but it doesn’t quite go the way anyone expects.   
> Demetri visits Miguel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual I do not own Cobra Kai. Belongs to Netflix and the respective creators. Well, chapter eight is ready. It got away from me, that's an understatement, and well Brumation Termination will be split into two parts. The Mercy part 1 and Mercy part 2 of this fic I guess. :) I tried not to, but well it had to happen, though part 1 is a beast anyway. Hope the split is not too disappointing. Here's part 1.

**Chapter Eight:Brumation Termination Part 1**

In order for this to work, they had to get help and there was only one other person they could ask, and one person that could ask him. And thanks to Facebook, they knew exactly where to find him. 

Sam would normally drive to the hospital, but considering she didn’t want her parents to know what she was up to, she ended up walking with Aisha to the bus stop after Aisha and Robby had exchanged phone numbers. 

“I’m still not sure why you left your phone.” Aisha said. “That’s like leaving a lung when you’re trying to run a 5K.”

“Mom and Dad track it,” Sam said. 

“Haven’t they always used find my iPhone, what’s—?”

“Just...don’t ask...” Sam glanced sideways at her as the bus pulled up. 

“ _ Just _ for the record that was stupid.”

“Yeah, I know. Are you done?” Sam said. “We kind of need to focus. Can you text Demetri?” 

“He’s not going to do this you know,” Aisha said.

“He...might…” Sam’s voice went up an octave. 

"Whatever you say," Aisha shook her head. Her fingers tapped out the message and she hit send.

What the girls didn’t realize is who was driving by at that very moment. 

“Hey Larusso , pull over. It’s your kid and Robinson.” Johnny noticed Aisha Robinson and Samantha Larusso at the bus stop as the bus pulled up. “Hurry up! Stop parking like a grandma.”

Daniel pulled over and followed Johnny’s gaze. “ _ What _ are they doing?”

“Hitting the mall or something, what are  _ you  _ doing? Get out of the car and get them, let’s get some answers.”

“Sure,” Daniel rolled his eyes. He knew it wouldn’t be that easy. He got out of the car. “Samantha!” He called.

“Oh shit,” Aisha swore under her breath as she heard Mr. Larusso.

Sam sighed.  _ Great…so much for a clean getaway.  _ “Hey... Dad...” She looked over nervously.

“Sam,” Daniel sighed in relief. “Are you okay? Your mom’s been worried sick.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Sam said. “I just had to get out, I’m sorry. Mom’s been...really…”

“I know, but you can’t just run off like that.” Daniel rubbed the spot between his eyes. “We have rules.” 

“I know,” Sam replied.

“Hi Mr. Larusso,” Aisha watched the situation, and saw their plan starting to go up in smoke and decided to jump in. 

“Aisha, hey,” Daniel said. “How’s everything, are you okay?”

“Doing alright Mr. Larusso, thanks.” Aisha answered simply. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she hesitated resisting the urge to check it as her hand clasped it . “Actually,” She had to try this. They had to get there. She began to speak, allowing the words to trip over each other, allowing all her parent pleasing instincts and the guilt and fear to enter her tone all at once. Even with the intention, it was simultaneously unCobra, and very Cobra to manipulate her former best friend’s father like this. “I was just going to visit Miguel. I know...I know this is crazy and Sam’s probably grounded big time, but I just...I could really use the company. So could the whole lecture thing maybe wait, please? Can she come with me?”

It had the desired effect. Sam could see her father’s conflict, and felt bad at the same time as feeling proud of her friend. She had developed more than just karate skills.

He sighed and nodded. “Okay, but at least let me give you a ride up.”

_ No...god…  _ Sam kept her expression neutral. “Dad, that’s okay I...you don’t the bus is—.” She turned around. 

_ Great timing.  _ It was gone. Sam looked to Aisha simultaneously conveying and hiding her panic as she grabbed her friend’s hand in a way that would hopefully convey supporting her at the mention of Miguel. 

“Come on,” Daniel nodded his head toward the car.

“Dad,” Sam spoke as she and Aisha followed her dad. “What’s Mr. Lawrence doing in the car?” She noticed the man in the front passenger seat.

“I was helping him try to find Robby, he ran off earlier today. You haven’t heard from him have you?” Daniel asked.

“No,” Sam lied. Robby was taking care of his own part of this plan. She couldn’t blow it up. 

“Really?” Daniel asked. “Huh,”

Sam noticed the worry on her father’s face and her stomach flipped as she opened the back door of the car getting in and glancing over to make sure Aisha was following. She hoped this was worth it. 

Robby was at the mini mart, hood up. He’d already gotten what he needed: two bottles of soda, some mentos, scotch tape and a bag of chips. 

He took his time paying, eyes going back to the door, old instincts flowing in, though, they were mingled with Miyagi Do.

“What you doing with this, science project?” The shopkeeper asked as he tried to place him. 

Robby knew the cell phone video had gotten out. It would explain the hood. It’s kind of what he was hoping for, the delay, when he heard the bell above the shop door ding, and saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye. “Yeah, you could say that just killing time man,” Robby adjusted his hood as he felt it slipping

“Alright Kid, be careful though, this stuff is volatile. You seen those videos?” But he saw the cashier glancing at the phone as it seemed he was recognizing him. “You go to West Valley? Heard about that big blowup? Like forty, fifty kids fighting in the hall?” He glanced back then forth, then scrolled through his cell phone on the counter.

“Uh, yeah, saw the videos. Um, no. You heard about that? Saw it on instagram. Crazy man.” Robby glanced away fidgeting as his fingers tapped his pockets, on edge even as he kept his voice breezy. He wanted to be noticed, have time to scope it out, scope Cobra Kai out, but this was getting risky. This guy was slow with the ringing up. He noticed just who it was that had entered the mart.

She hadn’t seen him yet or if she had, didn’t acknowledge it, but Robby saw Tory. She was grabbing some powerades, and something that was decidedly  _ not  _ powerade in a glass bottle that she slipped into the oversize workout bag on her shoulder. He didn’t need to read the label to know what. She had balls to do this now. 

He grabbed the bag once the cashier had finished and left before Tory got to the checkout counter. He wouldn’t blow the whistle on Tory. That would mean blowing the whistle on himself, and he couldn’t do that yet if this was going to work. He needed to get their attention, but not fully not yet. It had to be on his terms. 

He checked his phone for messages from Aisha. They should be on their way to the hospital by now. He knew Demetri only had a limited window. Though he wasn’t sure how limited. He only knew his dad’s training schedule, not Kreese’s. Who knew what changes Kreese had made to the website and the place? And he was sure Hawk would head straight there after practice. 

_ [You hear back yet?] _

No response, not even an update. This wasn’t a good sign. Robby managed to shake it off.

He stepped off the curb and snuck around , making sure to stay out of sight of the dojo’s main windows and entrance as he opened the bag of chips and waited and watched prepping the childhood science project thankful his mom had at least done this staple with him before things went to shit. It would make a good diversion to help Demetri. He kept checking his phone, and watching, saw Tory go inside. And then…

_ [Wrench in things Keene, Mr. Larusso caught us at the bus stop, and Sensei Lawrence is here too. I’ll figure something out. Be careful.]  _

But Robby couldn’t read that message, because just then, just as he reached back for the phone… he felt blinding pain in the back of his head as something hit hard knocking the phone from his grasp, and hands grabbed him before he could pass out completely. As he tried to knock the stars from his vision he saw he was being brought to the Cobra Kai dojo. Of course...He didn’t even think to look who had him, just wretched his arms and broke the grip, spinning away and into a fighting position near the door as he finally got a good look. Well, this wasn’t exactly what he’d intended but he’d play. He was prepared.

“Ready for a rematch?” Hawk sneered.

“Good luck asshole, I’m not turning my back this time.” Robby spat, trying to ignore the pain in his head. 

“I wouldn’t expect anything less. Your father would do the same.” A second voice could be heard,and Robby clenched and unclenched his fists as he realized just who it was behind him, not daring to turn his back on Hawk. “Hello Robby, won’t you come in?”

Demetri was in the hallway of the hospital, his leg bouncing as he sent the text.  _ [Wait are you serious? Um...I don’t know about this but okay… Miguel has no change, um not much anyway… stable I guess is the right word. It seems wrong though. Anyway I’ll be here. It’s room 340.]  _ He was surprised to hear… um...read everything that had happened and even more surprised that it came via Sam from Aisha. Apparently a lot more than he thought had gone down since the school fight. 

He saw Mrs. Diaz and Miguel’s grandmother come out of the hospital room. 

“ _ Que tienes comer mija,”  _ Miguel’s grandma said.

Demetri had taken Spanish so he understood some of what was being said. Comer, that was eat wasn’t it? Perfect. 

“I can’t leave him. I’ll eat later,” Mrs. Diaz said. 

“Mrs. Diaz,” Demetri said. “Um...I can stay until you get back. It’s just...push the buttons for the nurses right?” He could tell that Mrs. Diaz was skeptical. “I’ll call as soon as anything changes, anything. I promise.” 

“Demetri, that’s nice of you but…”

_ “Mija,” _ Miguel’s grandmother spoke firmly. Even though it was rapid fire Spanish, Demetri knew the tone meant that there was probably going to be a surrender. He knew protective mom mode when he heard it. 

Mrs. Diaz sighed and nodded. “Here’s my cell phone number, call me if anything happens. I won’t be more than thirty minutes max.” 

Demetri took his phone and put Miguel’s mom’s number in. “Yeah totally, will do Mrs. Diaz.” 

_ “Gracias,”  _ Mrs. Diaz said giving Demetri a grateful smile.

Demetri nodded and watched as Mrs. Diaz was dragged down the hall. He then went into Miguel’s hospital room and sat sentry in the plastic backed chair.

“Dude, you’re missing some seriously insane stuff, I don’t know if you can even hear me, but you are.” Demetri spoke as he glanced over to the bed where Miguel was hooked up to all kinds of tubes and wires. “I know you could probably stop this with some insane karate, like you did in the cafeteria. It’s...gone crazy far and I...well we all just want this over. Is that crazy?” Demetri sighed. “Actually no scratch that, we don’t need another fight. I don’t want to fight you guys, not again, not ever. Defense only, but I don’t want to defend myself against my friends. Hawk... Eli...I’m worried about him man. You need to wake up and talk some sense into him. You always could.” 

Demetri paused studying the hospital bed, his friend lying motionless, and listening to the beeps as he blinked and rubbed a fist across his face. No response, nothing. Just the same as it had been. 

Demetri’s phone buzzed again with another text from Aisha.  _ [We just got here, but there is one little other detail. Mr. Larusso is here too. And Sensei Lawrence.] _

Demetri sighed. Well, great.

“I’ll wait here or actually just let me out entirely, I’ll walk. I gotta see if I can track down Robby,” Johnny said when they pulled up to the hospital.

“Sensei, you’re not coming?” Aisha asked.

Johnny shook his head. “It’s complicated, it’ll be better trust me.”

“That’s bullshit,”Aisha replied.

Sam was surprised. She knew Mr. Lawrence and Miguel were close, so the fact that he wasn’t coming was surprising. She looked to her dad.

“Johnny, no, you can stay,” Daniel said. He had explained the situation to Amanda, and at the mention of Miguel Diaz, she had agreed to allow him to take the girls. She hadn’t mentioned Johnny Lawrence again, so Daniel wasn’t going to kick him out or make him go. This truce however shaky it actually would end up being once both kids were safe, well it still stood at the moment. And Daniel knew if the roles were reversed, if this was Robby or Demetri, he would want support. He knew the Sensei student relationship those two had, although he didn’t approve of Cobra Kai’s methods or what had ended up happening, he knew it was as crucial as the help he had offered Robby. 

Johnny sighed and nodded.

The group went to reception.

“We’re here to visit Miguel Diaz,” Daniel said. 

“Names?”

“I’m Daniel Larusso, this is my daughter Samantha, a friend of Miguel’s, and Aisha Robinson, another friend of Miguel’s, and this is Johnny Lawrence, Miguel’s Sensei.”

The receptionist looked on the computer. “Sensei?”

“Karate teacher, can you help us or not?” Johnny said. He caught himself. “Please.”

“Johnny Lawrence, you’re on the list. I can’t let you back.” The receptionist grabbed visitor badges for the other three.

“List, what list?” Johnny asked.

“The excluded-visitor’s list provided by Carmen Diaz, I’m very sorry Sir.”

Sam and Aisha exchanged a look.

“Isn’t there some way we can ignore that?” Johnny asked.

“I’m sorry, there are specific instructions provided by Mrs. Diaz. It’s too dangerous to allow you back.”

“Dangerous?” Johnny scoffed. “You fucking shitting me?” He would never hurt Miguel. He made a fist remembering Miguel’s advice as he took a breath. 

“Johnny….” Daniel held up a hand, a take a walk motion. 

“Sensei,” Aisha nodded away in the direction of a nearby vending machine. And Johnny sighed deeply and followed.

“When you say dangerous, what exactly, why exactly?”

“She just said he was the reason for the injuries.”

“You picked him up from the school.” Daniel said. “The ambulance picked him up from the  _ school _ . Johnny wasn’t there.” He knew what they were getting at, he knew better than most, but even he thought this was ridiculous. Were they both culpable, hell yes, but did they stand behind their students chanting fight? No. 

“Directly, indirectly, it doesn’t matter Mr. Larusso.” The receptionist said. “If there’s a chance he could be a danger we can’t allow him back.” 

Daniel sighed. “Okay, but isn’t there something?”

“I’m afraid not Sir. You and the girls can go back, but Mr. Lawrence will have to wait outside.”

“Thank you,” Daniel nodded and sighed.

He went to talk to Johnny. 

“I told you Larusso,” Johnny said. 

“You did,” Daniel nodded.

“You’ve tortured yourself enough, go keep an eye on your kid before she disappears again.” Johnny cut Daniel off before he could say anything else, what he looked like he wanted to ask. 

Daniel nodded walking away with an eye roll. Same old Johnny Lawrence. 

“Sensei,” Aisha said. “Want me to stay with you?”

“Go see Diaz Miss Robinson,” Johnny said. 

Aisha nodded and went with Mr. Larusso to where Sam was waiting. They had to get this to work the best they could. There was still no word from Robby which couldn’t be good, and she still had to explain everything to Demetri in person. It was up to Sam now. Maybe Sam’s plan A could work. Maybe she could get through to her dad. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, are you still there? Sorry for all the words, but I hope they were interesting. Haha, in my process of writing this I considered splitting it after Robby's part, but I really wanted to include the first part of the hospital drama in the first part. Behind the chapter fact numbers 2 and 3. The mentos bottle rocket, well that came to me when I was trying to figure out something that Robby might do to help Demetri if he got caught in some other type of trouble and distract the Cobras, and it seemed a little less risky and just enough to miff them off that Robby would use something that deceptively simple or... attempt to as the case might be. As it seemed it wasn't quite as much on his terms as Robby wanted it to be and without backup too. Now for the other fact. I think this might be my longest chapter in any fic ever. Not sure what to make of that quite yet. Kind of made myself really nervous actually. Next up: Brumation Termination pt 2.


	9. Brumation Termination Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby faces Hawk.  
> Johnny attempts to reach Robby and meets someone unexpected.  
> Sam, Aisha and Daniel visit Miguel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter nine is ready, this was a fun one. As usual, I don't own Cobra Kai belongs to Netflix and respective owners, just playing in the sandbox.

**Chapter Nine: Brumation Termination Part 2**

Robby leveled a glare at both of his assailants. “Like hell,” There was no way he was stepping foot in Cobra Kai. “What’s the matter? Need the mats to break your fall or save that stupid haircut?” 

Kreese chuckled. “You got spunk kid, I like that.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure you do, so what are you waiting for then?” He arched an eyebrow moving his gaze from Kreese to Hawk. “Still scared of my dad?” He noticed Hawk’s fists clenching and unclenching, and the slightest flare of nostrils. “Good news for you, he has no idea I’m here so we can go ahead and finish this.”  _ Focus Robby... _

“Shut your fucking face nerd,” Hawk said. “You’re gonna goddamn pay,”

“Then make a move…” Robby taunted glancing over to Kreese momentarily. “Unless you need a permission slip.” 

That was enough for Hawk. He advanced kicking for Robby’s head.

Robby ducked out of the way and punched for Hawk’s exposed side. Hawk stumbled slightly, but just as Robby thought advanced again, but this time wrenched Robby’s arm back and swept his feet out from under.

As he hit the ground, Robby pulled his arm out of the way, ignoring the pain only biting his lip momentarily and rolled out of the way getting back up. He launched a jump kick which Hawk blocked easily, and was knocked back down. Before he could get up this time, Hawk was on top of him with an elbow jammed into his jaw and more punches coming.

Robby grappled trying to get the other teenager off of him. He kicked out his foot struggling to hook it around Hawk’s ankle, and locked his arm managing to block one of the hits finally. He gripped Hawk’s arm and pulled using the momentum to dodge away and sit up pushing the other teen to the ground and keeping him pinned, but not moving to hit. He wouldn’t, not this time even as Hawk grappled to break his hold. As he did, Robby just tightened his grip. 

“What are you doing?” Kreese demanded. “The fight isn’t over.”

“Yeah it is, you’re not my sensei. I’m done with this. I just came to apologize. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Robby said. 

“Bullshit,” Hawk spat. And with the word, he took advantage of the fatigue he could feel in Keene’s grasp. He was getting worn out. He rolled to the side and grabbed Keene’s arm flipping him over hard as he jumped to his feet.

Robby’s head snapped back as he hit the pavement with force and the last thing he heard was his cell phone’s ringtone where it lay several feet away. 

* * *

When the girls and Daniel went down the hall, Johnny went to the desk.

“Sir, I already told you you can’t go back, you have to wait outside. I’m sorry.” The receptionist stammered.

“Relax,” Johnny sighed. “I just wanna use your phone, or is there a rule against that too?”

The receptionist bit her lip.

“Oh for god’s sake. I don’t have one of those cell phones . It’s an emergency so do you mind?” They worked in a freaking hospital. He sighed. “Please,” 

The receptionist pushed the phone toward him. 

“Thanks,” Johnny said. He took the phone and dialed Robby’s cell phone.

He waited as the phone rang.

_ “Hey, this is Robby, leave a message and I’ll hit you up later.” _

The message, this kid couldn’t be bothered to answer. He thought they were past this, and with how he’d been earlier, Johnny was getting worried. “Hey Robby, it’s your dad, what the hell was with that stunt huh? You got me and Larusso driving all over. Just call him, me, I still don’t have my phone whatever, whoever, let us know you’re still alive kid…” He sighed unsure what else to say as the message time hadn’t expired, but feeling like he should. “Look...we both screwed up, but well just loop us in would you? We’re at the hospital if you’re in the neighborhood and not in the patient way, let us know huh? Bye.” He finished just as the beep cut him off and slammed the receiver down. “There, I’m finished, hope you enjoyed the show.” He put up his hand waving exaggeratedly as he went out the door, nearly barreling into someone in his haste, one of the doctors by the looks of it.

“Sorry,” Johnny apologized quickly. 

“Oh that’s al…” The woman looked up and then blinked. “Wait, Johnny? Johnny Lawrence?” 

And then Johnny got another closer look.  _ No fucking way…  _ but the resemblance to that Facebook photo was unmistakable. “Ali?” He said softly, stunned.

“Oh my god, I  _ just  _ got your Facebook request,” Ali said. “It’s been a while hasn’t it? How have you been?”

“Uh, um...kind of a long story. So you work here now? I thought you were in Denver?”

“Long story,” Ali replied. 

“Paging Dr. Mills-Schwarber, Dr. Mills- Schwarber to OR 3.” 

“Which I will tell you later,” Ali said letting out a nervous laugh. “Um...nice to see you Johnny.” She left. 

“Yeah…” Johnny said unable to tear his eyes away until she was no longer in sight. Then remembering himself, he went out the door.

* * *

“Hey,” Sam saw Demetri waiting in the hall as they went to the hospital room.

“Demetri, how are you doing?” Her father asked.

“Hi Mr. Larusso, hi Sam, hey Aisha,” Demetri said. “Alright considering…”

“Good, that’s good,” 

“Not much has changed, but Mrs. Diaz says Miguel can hear us,” Demetri said. It wasn’t much consolation because what was a conversation when the other person couldn’t respond? “She went to the cafeteria, but I told her I’d stay, um...but I’m going to wait out here for a bit,”

Sam’s mom had said the same thing, that Miguel could hear them, but the last time Sam was here, she couldn’t say anything. Nothing felt right to say. Not then. I’m sorry, well that didn’t feel like enough, not possibly enough.

“Want some company?” Aisha asked. “I...I’m not quite ready.”

“Sure,” Demetri said.

Sam took a breath as her friends went further down the hallway, and it came out choked, despite everything, despite why she didn’t ask for Aisha’s company, at the prospect of going in again. She didn’t look up even as she felt the familiar embrace, her dad’s arm around her. “I’m right here…” He said. 

Sam leaned in, her head against her dad’s shoulder. She could almost forget that she was lying, that she had been lying to both of her parents for the last several hours, because her father was. At least it seemed that way. 

They walked together into the room, and the steady beeping that assailed them, well it made Sam’s skin crawl. 

_ “You can tell Señor Octopus that my sensei thinks I’m the best student in his class,” _

_ “Best in his class, really?” _

_ “No, you don’t believe me? No! Stand up…”  _

_ [...] _

_ “Sensei Sam,” _

The memory hit about as hard as a kick to the jaw that and about a million others, every single moment that had led up to this as Sam looked down and began to tremble. Despite everything, she still considered Miguel a friend, if not a boyfriend. Well, he’d been her first real boyfriend. She didn’t count Kyler, not really not now because it hadn’t felt the same looking back on it now. Even if everything was confusing with Robby and Miguel and Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do, they all had that history. This whole blowout couldn’t erase that Robby and Miguel were both important to her, that all of her friends were. And this...none of this was right. Any of it. And it was her fault, really. Would Miguel even get to do karate again? Would they all get to at least try being friends again? Would he wake up? 

“Oh sweetheart,” Sam felt a hand on her cheek, her dad’s thumb wiping gently, and that’s when she realized she was crying. 

“Daddy…” She turned away from the hospital bed and hugged her dad, the tears flowing freely. 

It was a good amount of time before Sam could breathe properly again, before she was able to blink away the last of the tears and finally allow herself to be lowered into the chair nearby by her dad, the chair closest to the bed as he took the further chair, giving as much of a semblance of privacy as the room would allow. 

“Hey Miguel, it’s Sam.” Sam blinked as she looked at him in the bed, trying to keep her voice upbeat, but failing miserably as it came out a cracked whisper. “We miss you. Things are crazy, but I guess you can guess that huh? It’s, it’s gotten a lot worse. Nobody knows what to do without you here. Aisha quit Cobra Kai, Mr. Lawrence, he’s...he’s lost.” Sam didn’t know him that well, but she knew he’d been nice to her after the party when Robby had brought her over and she could tell he wasn’t the same. “Hawk too, Cobra Kai is in trouble. We all are…Robby, he, he didn’t mean it.” Sam sighed. As a reflex, Sam reached for Miguel’s hand and held it gently, forgetting as she spoke that her dad was in the room, needing to get it all out without judgement, just to get it out. “Everyone wants you to come back. Everything’s gone to hell. It’s, it’s like a warzone... with Kreese...” Karate wasn’t supposed to be this, it wasn’t supposed to be an act of war. Her dad had always told her that, defense only. But with Cobra Kai pared down, with everyone so angry and without Robby’s dad, and without her dad and Miyagi Do, and with Kreese in charge of Cobra Kai, well that’s what it was becoming. And Sam could honestly say she was terrified, not just for herself. But for her friends. Everyone was losing themselves in this stupid stupid fight and she didn’t know what would happen next.

Sam dropped her gaze, keeping her hand in Miguel’s as she took several breaths finding comfort in it even if he couldn’t hold back. But then...she felt something, a grip on her hand, not hard. It was little more than a brush, barely a grip. She glanced up and over, sure it was just her dad, sure that he had just come over to be with her like he had before but he was just sitting in the chair on his phone, obviously pretending not to listen.  _ No...way…  _

She looked back. “Miguel...” She said, louder than her previous whisper, scarcely daring to hope. 

The beeping increased in intensity as Sam felt her hand being squeezed again.

_ Oh god!  _

“Dad!” Sam got up from her seat at the same time as she heard her dad get up from his own seat. 

“Sam, what...what happened?” He went over to the bed and pushed the button quickly that would call the nurse in. 

“I...I don’t….He...he….I felt it he squeezed my hand.” Sam could barely believe it. “Twice.” 

Aisha came into the room followed by Demetri obviously hearing the beeps, and Sam’s explanation as they stood in the doorway.

Sam backed up fast, though it felt like jogging across a freshly mopped floor. She could barely keep a grip herself as she looked closely at the hospital bed unable to tear her eyes away, looking for any sign or indication of what was next, the slightest wrinkle in his forehead a tremor, anything, but unable to see anything as her dad herded them into the hall so the nurses had room. 

“What's going to happen?” 

“Is he going to be okay?”

“Mr. Larusso,” 

The three teens talked over each other looking to the only adult paying them any mind at the moment even as they heard the footsteps of the approaching hospital staff. 

Demetri remembered himself and quickly dialed Mrs. Diaz.

Daniel was struggling to remain calm himself even as he tried to focus on calming Sam and her friends. He had been listening to everything Sam was telling Miguel, and once again felt himself going just the slightest bit off kilter.  _ A warzone...a warzone… ?  _ They had messed up big time. This had to be fixed...somehow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, I did bring Ali in. How she ended up back in California will come into play eventually.
> 
> Some behind the chapter fun: During the composition of this chapter I listened to several songs: Here they are separated by scene: Robby and Hawk fight and Robby shows mercy: Monster by Skillet, No Shelter by Broken Edge, I Fought the Law by Green Day, Monsters by Shinedown: Johnny calls Robby and sees Ali : You are the Reason by Callum Scott, The Ride by the Matches. Sam talks to Miguel and a change in conditions: We Are Warriors by Avril Lavigne, Balance by Leo Birenberg and Zach Robinson from season 1 Cobra Kai Soundtrack, Kan Geiko from season 2 Cobra Kai Soundtrack by Leo Birenberg and Zach Robinson, Shochu Geiko by Leo Birenberg and Zach Robinson and Cruel Summer by Kari Kimmel from season 2 Cobra Kai soundtrack.
> 
> Also the fight scene. That was fun. I actually did martial arts for five years and earned my black belt so choreographing fight scenes are always a blast for Cobra Kai, but Hawk in all honesty, he's the most fun but also the most difficult, fighting dirty well it's a completely different headspace but so is Hawk haha.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed.


	10. Prisoners of War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miguel's condition is revealed.
> 
> Robby faces Kreese.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ten is ready. This one was a gut punch honestly. I do not own anything but the plot.

**Chapter Ten: Prisoners of War**

There was a flurry of activity in the hospital room, and Miguel Diaz, eyes blinking open, just focusing back, was scarcely able to take all of it in at once. 

There was a bleary thick fog eclipsing his mind and pain like hellfire, so much pain. He screamed, he thought, but it barely sounded like more than a puppy’s whimper. He couldn’t see anyone familiar, and he needed to see someone he knew. The events tried to piece themselves together in his mind, a distraction from the pain and the poking and prodding as though he were that pig from science class,but little more than flashes pierced through at first: Tory, Sam, Robby Keene, him, Hawk, Demetri fighting, all fighting. Merciless. 

_ Like a war zone…  _

He wasn’t sure when he’d heard that, if he really did at all but it seemed apt. 

“Miggy!” He finally heard a sound that registered as comfort though the tone was in anguish. He couldn’t see the face that went with it, couldn’t see his mother though he searched her out. Those nurses and doctors were in the way.

“Son, can you hear me?” 

“Mmm…Ma…” Words pushed out much slower than he liked in his just awake state.

“Ma’am, we’re going to need some space. I promise your son is in good hands.”

Mama didn’t say anything more that he could make sense of if she replied at all though Miguel listened. But eventually, the doctors and nurses got back to their job, and liquids were shot up an IV, and the pain became less though it didn’t go away, and eventually he lost track of what was happening entirely.

* * *

Daniel got straight to business after Miguel’s family arrived.

“Okay, what do you say we give them some space?” He looked between the three teens that sat in hard backed chairs in the hall. 

The nerves and fear manifested in entirely different ways, and Daniel was struck. Aisha was stoic, still very much Cobra Kai, holding Sam’s hand tightly, so tightly, the skin was pale, though she continually worried her bottom lip, a small tell Daniel only noticed because of endless Summer days hosting Aisha at his home. 

Sam, clutching Aisha’s hand, was focused somewhere else entirely. He recognized that look in her eye, already running several possible scenarios even as her gaze moved every which way: to Aisha, to Demetri to the door with so much going on behind it, and finally landing on him, trying so hard to put a shield over her intentions, trying so hard to check in on her friends, her father, trying so hard to be strong. 

Demetri, Demetri’s leg was bouncing. His gaze was on the floor and his hands covered his forehead. When he looked up, his eyes brimmed with anxiety, Daniel’s heart clenched. 

They had really done a number. 

“Mr. Larusso,” Demetri spoke. "I told my mom what happened. Um… if it's alright, can I stay with you guys for a while?"

“Of course,” Daniel replied. He would tell Amanda to set extra places for dinner. He knew Sam would appreciate the company. He still had to help Johnny. Robby was still unaccounted for. As his thoughts drifted, he pulled his phone. He should try to reach him. That is the one thing they hadn’t tried. He took the kids back to the front and then went out to make the call. 

* * *

The first thing Robby felt was an intense throbbing in the back of his head. That was unsurprising. The first thing he saw was Kreese over him, a hand on each side of Robby’s head as he lay on the ground. The first thing he heard was a dull ringing sound like being held underwater when the school bell was ringing. 

“Welcome back, I wasn’t sure you were going to wake up.” Kreese said almost pleasantly. Kreese released his grip on either side of Robby’s head and backed up. 

“An…. you didn’... call the hosp’l?” Robby’s voice came out slowly, as he coughed, sitting up slowly and spitting blood onto the ground choking on the metallic taste.  _ Sick bastard.  _ He looked to the words on the wall, in black and white.

“I’m sorry, here,” Kreese held out an opened water bottle.

Robby would scoff if he could, but instead he took a hand and knocked the bottle out of Kreese’s hand spilling the contents onto him. “Fuck off.” He wasn’t that desperate.

Someone made a move toward him, he saw the movement out of the corner of his eye.

“Wait,” Kreese said simply.

And the movement stopped. “Yes Sensei,” 

The ringing continued and it took a moment for Robby to distinguish his ringtone from the ringing in his ears. 

He looked around and saw the students lined up. They all turned to look at him, Tory and Hawk’s gazes burning brightest, smuggest as he struggled to make sense of just what the game was.  _ You wanted proof… _ he thought darkly.  _ Here you are in the snake pit... surrounded.  _ He wasn’t sure if it was that thought or the hacking that had been that caused all the saliva in his throat to dry suddenly. 

He tried to stand up, but was overcome with dizziness, and the sensation of bile and blood. There it was. He bit his lip and felt another wave of pain as he strived to ignore it getting shakily to his feet and swaying as everything jolted... chilled, reminded suddenly of cold cold water, and he consciously or unconsciously assumed that kata stance, the one that saved him from reeling into that pond in the dojo after fifteen, sixteen, twenty failed attempts before closing his eyes briefly against the spinning  _ Focus, sense the movements. You don’t need to see everything Keene.  _ He wouldn’t fall, not in front of these assholes, probable concussion or not. 

“Oh, I keep forgetting,” Kreese said. “I grabbed it for you,” Kreese held up the phone.

Robby could see the words, the name on the screen blurring and he cursed. He reached out for it, but Kreese held it just out of reach, putting a hand up. “Just a minute. I have to take this.” 

_ Bastard.  _ Robby felt panic rising up as his sluggish brain managed to process the name on the caller ID.

_ Mr. Larusso.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Miguel is awake! :) But it will be a long road. And Robby...well he's in trouble. I am researching the medical aspect both for the affects of the injuries Robby received and Miguel's spinal cord injury. I am trying to get the symptoms and details of a concussion right since Robby was hit in the head at least twice and same with the spinal cord injury but my medical knowledge mostly comes from Googling and medical television shows. So apologies there. If anyone has anything they think I should know feel free to correct me or provide advice. I'm happy to receive it.


	11. Penance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kreese has that conversation with Daniel.   
> Robby considers the feud between Cobra Kai and Miyagi Do and decides to play their game.   
> Sam and Aisha come clean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eleven ready. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter Eleven: Penance **

“Hello Daniel…” Kreese said.

Robby blanched as he could hear noise on the other end of the line, and it dawned on him then, Kreese had put the call on speakerphone.

“ _ Kreese,”  _

“Better watch out Keene,” Tory had come up behind him and spoke in a soft whisper.

“I’m not the one that should watch,” Robby managed to bite back bleary as he still was. His balance was thrown by the close proximity and he swayed, and the threat was spoken as if through molasses. He wasn’t the one that had hurt Sam. He wasn't even Daniel Larusso’s kid. But he knew Mr. Larusso well enough, knew that he cared about Sam, if not him, enough to spar his dad in the middle of his apartment. He knew Tory would be in for at least some harsh words if she and Mr. Larusso ever came face to face. 

Tory lunged forward, laughing as Robby stumbled further. “Not 100% huh? Guess you know how it feels to be caught off guard now?”

Robby ignored Tory, turning back to the phone call on very public display, his worry for the Larussos outweighing any concern for himself at the moment. 

“It seems your student decided to pay us a little visit.” Kreese said. “But don’t worry, we’re making him  _ very  _ comfortable. I heard about you closing your dojo. That’s a shame. Maybe, Robby’s just looking for a sensei with more faith in him.” Robby didn’t hear any response from Mr. Larusso’s end, and his throat felt as though it were closing up at the thought of what the man must be thinking. He would  _ never  _ join Cobra Kai, despite the earlier conversation and suggestion he’d made to Sam and Aisha. 

_ “Son of a bitch…”  _

“Mr. Larusso!” Robby called out, his voice hoarse, only to receive a hard kick to his side from Tory, which sent him to the ground. 

“Shut up,”

“Screw you,” Robby choked.

“You wish,”

Robby mock-retched, but it made the choking worse. He had to figure out a way out of this. He couldn’t let the Larussos get anymore caught in the crossfire. This had been his stupid decision. Sam had  _ tried _ to stop him. This was on him. He had to take this himself. After all, he’d kicked Miguel off that banister. Their anger at him, his anger at them, it was all one in the same. Nothing was going to change at this rate. And if he wanted to make it through this, he might not have a choice but to use it. 

The line went dead almost too soon. Robby wasn’t sure whether to be relieved or terrified. Right now, he couldn’t bring himself to feel anything, only to focus on what was in front him. 

“Now to put this away,” Kreese said. “Hawk, warm up the class.” Kreese left taking Robby’s phone with him.

“Give it back.” Robby demanded.

Kreese actually chuckled, stopping briefly but not turning back before he walked the rest of the way. Great, he’d provided this asshole entertainment. 

“Hey Keene, wanna fight back, now’s your chance.” Tory said.

And Robby struggled back to his feet, his mouth a firm line as he bit back the urge to vomit. Time to play along... maybe he could figure out what the game was.

* * *

Johnny saw Daniel come out the doors, phone to his ear followed by his daughter and her friends, and he noticed the look on the three teens’ faces.

“Miguel…” Samantha Larusso looked right at him. “He squeezed my hand.”

“Mr. Larusso called the nurse and his mom’s with him,” Aisha said. “We don’t actually know anything else.” 

“I’m sure there’ll be an update soon,” Johnny said trying to stay calm. He felt nervous relief flood him. It was progress. It was some kind of progress. Even if he had to find out secondhand.

“Robb…” Johnny heard Daniel on the phone and then he abruptly stopped speaking, his expression chilly. “Kreese…” And Johnny’s blood froze at the name. “Son of a bitch,” He cursed. 

Larusso’s daughter heard too and looked directly at her father, willing him to look up. Something else was in her expression too, a secret, a recognition. He noticed Aisha and Demetri watching her carefully.

These kids knew something, knew why Daniel was speaking to Kreese. 

“Sam,” Daniel said. He had hung up the phone, but it was still there, that chill Johnny recognized all too well. It was usually directed toward him. 

“Dad...what’s going on?” The girl clearly heard the seriousness in her father’s tone.

“I’m going to need you guys to catch the bus, we’ll drop you off at the bus stop, can you do that?” 

“Yeah, but...what…? Is Robby okay?”

“It’s going to be okay,” Daniel said, tapping out a text message as they went to the car. “But I need you to go home and stay there. Mom knows you guys are coming.”

Samantha looked at Aisha. An entire conversation took place in just one glance. It was a bit unsettling. Johnny had gotten more used to the quirks of this particular group of kids, but this was something else. He  _ knew _ something else was going on they weren’t saying. 

“Robinson, start talking. What were you really doing?” He spoke up. He saw the look Larusso was giving him, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. 

And with one more glance at Samantha Larusso, Aisha began to explain.

Daniel listened to Aisha and Sam explain as he drove, and he had to hold back the urge to be sick. It took all of his willpower, all of his training to even concentrate on the road. This was entirely his fault. He’d handled this completely wrong, pulled the rug out from all of them, especially Sam and Robby. And now Robby…. well he’d heard Robby call him from wherever he was in that dojo, Kreese was keeping him close by and the students were helping, and the kid didn’t sound one bit like himself, not good at all. And he knew what pain sounded like. 

He took a chance to look over at Johnny as Sam and Aisha continued their recap , and he knew as sick as it made him, Johnny...well he had to be feeling ten, fifteen times worse. Johnny was the one that really knew what Kreese was capable of. Beyond even Daniel’s own experience with Terry Silver and the man years ago. And his students being so taken by it that they would even consider what had ended up happening, what was still happening. He was reminded of his own shock when he found out what Robby had done at the school. 

He noticed Johnny making a fist, and his mouth in a line and he knew even without speaking, they actually agreed on something for once. They had to help Robby, and stop Kreese for good. 

“We’re not taking the bus home.” Sam said. 

“Sam…” Daniel sighed. This wasn’t something he wanted them involved in. 

“She’s right Mr. Larusso.” Aisha said.

“She is…Ow?” Aisha hit Demetri lightly in the head. He rubbed the spot “Right, we’re not.”

“The dork’s got some sense,” Johnny said looking at the girls through the rearview. 

“Thanks…?” Demetri raised an eyebrow. “Wait…”

“Just take the compliment,” Johnny said. “This isn’t some hallway brawl. Look what happened last time. Your dad’s plan is for the best here. Don’t get used to it.” Johnny said before Daniel could respond.

Daniel scoffed.

“ No it isn’t. We would have all been there if you were about five minutes later anyway.” Sam told her dad. “You have to let us help, come on. School’s just going to be hell anyway if this isn’t over. When the fight comes to you, you have to be ready to fight back remember?” As far as she was concerned, they’d brought the fight when Kreese had answered the phone. 

“Am I going to be able to talk you out of it?” Daniel heaved a sigh.

“Not a bit Dad.” Sam replied. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will they manage to talk Sam, Aisha and Demetri out of it? Let me know your thoughts haha.  
> So teaser for the next chapter: It's called Head Games ( Yes like the song by Foreigner, and it is actually a total coincidence :))


	12. Head Games Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daniel and Johnny debate with their students about coming with to Cobra Kai as back at Cobra Kai a question from Robby causes Tory to reflect.   
> Carmen considers her decision regarding Johnny and the events as Miguel is tended to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another two part chapter here. The events just seemed better split, a bit of a cinematic rather than a practical choice I'll fully admit, but it might not be such a bad thing. Hope you enjoy this update. We get some insight from some different characters here. As usual, I do not own Cobra Kai. Just my plot and theories that keep this story moving.

**Chapter Twelve: Head Games Part 1**

It was a stalemate. Her father continued driving, but Sam could see his wheels turning. She knew he was going to try. The bus stop was on the way, so she knew she didn’t have much time. “Sam, you don’t...this isn’t something that’s going to be easy to fix. It’s...too dangerous.” Dad said. 

“And giving up is going to help?” Sam asked. She didn’t understand why her father was choosing this route. He had taught them for a reason hadn’t he? And they had learned more than one way to fight back. “It’s not just your fight anymore.” Her friends had been hurt by this. They were still hurting. Physically and otherwise. They needed to do something to try. “They’re our friends. We’re not going to sit around and wait.” 

“It’s either this or worrying about Miguel.” Aisha said. 

“Kid, you don’t know what you’re gonna be walking into.” Mr. Lawrence said. 

“I do,” Aisha said.

“I think I do,” Sam added. She had fought Tory in that hallway, and the girl clearly had no intention to leave her standing. She knew exactly what she was walking into and this time she would be prepared.

“This isn’t going to end well either way,” Demetri added. “The probability of them leaving us alone…”

“Okay, okay!” Johnny said. “Just...shut up,” He didn’t think he could handle the arguing on top of everything else. 

Sam could register that her dad was shocked, but chose not to comment. 

“I guess I’m outvoted here,” Her dad said. “But we do this carefully,”

Sam nodded. “I think there might be a way to catch them off guard…” A variable they hadn’t had when Robby had given his plan. 

“What do you get out of this?” The question caught Tory off guard, as soft as it was, she wouldn’t have heard it in any other circumstance. She was surprised to see that Keene had moved to the spot right beside her.  _ Enemies close…  _ well who knew at this point whether that was his logic or if it was the fact that he couldn’t move much further. 

“Fighting positions,  _ ai _ !”

She saw him struggling into the position that Hawk was maintaining, conscious, or so it seemed of the eyes on him. So then...why was he trying to start a conversation? She couldn’t figure it out. 

“ _ Ai!” _

She moved in time with the warmups, keeping her expression neutral. “Isn’t the more important thing staying on your feet?” 

“You owe me an answer.” Keene wobbled, but surprisingly enough, his arm snapped straight out, and his poker face, well she saw the cracks, but only because it seemed they were similar to hers, and magnified by the bruises. 

“You put Miguel in the hospital, who owes who here again?” Tory retorted. 

A thin laugh. “Whatever,” 

She considered the question. Though she wasn’t sure why she even was. This guy wasn’t a friend, not even a fellow Cobra. He was an enemy. But something about that question, it made her stop. She’d put everything,  _ everything _ into this training from the very beginning, and Miguel well she’d seen a reflection. He wanted to impress Sensei Lawrence. Who did she want to impress? A better question would be who didn’t she  _ have _ to impress? When Miguel had been hurt, because of the fight she had caused...well...it was easier to continue to put her energy into the training. She’d only been to the hospital once. She couldn’t go back. And it was easier to blame Keene, easier to have a definitive target. Because she didn’t know what would happen after…

She’d already lost her job. The roller rink had no interest in having her on staff after the media storm. Her parents...well, her mom was at a loss, and there was nothing to really be done. Cobra Kai was all she had left. And the first sign of weakness, she would lose that too. So what did she get out of this? A hell of a lot more than she had. 

But instead of voicing it, she parried with a question of her own. “What about you?”

The warmups wound down in an uncomfortable silence. 

Miguel was in surgery. The surgeon: Ali Mills-Schwarber, a pediatric surgeon who had just transferred recently from Denver. It was an incomplete spinal cord injury so now that he was awake and had been checked over and that condition confirmed, operating was vital in order to ensure a decent prognosis for the teen. While the operation was happening, Carmen Diaz was waiting to know whether her boy would be okay. She was surprised that the visitors were Daniel Larusso, his daughter and her friends. Of course, she had talked to Miguel’s other friends, and his friend Demetri had been there before the Larussos arrived. His other friends from Cobra Kai had come by whenever they could, but that dojo, it kept them busy and she could see the toll it was taking. Carmen shuddered to think what Johnny was teaching them. No one had mentioned Johnny, so it seems she wasn’t the only one hesitant. As a mother, it worried her to no end so she had made the decision to not allow Johnny to visit. Whether that was the right decision remained to be seen, but it felt right. Her priority was Miggy. He didn’t need to see her anger, and it was easier to cover without Johnny here. 

“Mrs. Diaz,” The doctor came out. “I’m Dr. Mills-Schwarber, I have good news. The surgery went well, and we’ve inserted a halo to ensure that Miguel’s injury heals properly. He’ll have to wear the brace for six to twelve weeks. I’ll provide instructions for care.” 

Carmen nodded. She was aware. Her work in the hospital gave her some insight. 

“They’re bringing him to recovery now. I’ll take you.” 

“Thanks,” Carmen said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, Head Games part 2 as Daniel and Johnny reach the dojo with their students, and the head games really begin in earnest and Miguel and Carmen have their first conversation post school fight.
> 
> As to the medical information, once again I've attempted research the best that I can, but I am not in the medical field so mistakes may happen, but I hope that I'm doing okay. Recovery will mostly be of the psychological variety for many characters besides Miguel and Robby to a certain extent but I really want to emphasize the physical recovery as well and do it justice.
> 
> I really want to give everybody a voice in this fic as that is one of the main themes of this story, redemption and really the insight into actions as well as a good amount of hurt/comfort and chosen and actual family relationships so most of the prominent players will be getting their voices heard. I mostly have it mapped out, but if there is anyone's perspective you are interested in seeing that hasn't been seen already, let me know and I can try to work it in with the plot. ;) This will be going completely AU soon I'm certain with season 3, but I will be seeing it to the end. I may or may not unintentionally place some elements from aspects of season 3 in as I did see the trailer and there are similarities to some of my ideas, but I am going to stick to my plot. Similarities are completely coincidental.


	13. Head Games Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robby deals with Cobra Kai and Kreese.  
> Miguel talks to his mother.  
> Daniel, the Miyagi Do students, Aisha and Johnny arrive at Cobra Kai.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, chapter thirteen is ready. Unfortunately, I have a really good explanation as to why this took so long. Good and awful. I've been sick for a while and writing has been the last thing that I had the energy to do, but I did manage a lot of planning, so hopefully this chapter makes up for the delay in finishing it. ;)  
> I still don't own Cobra Kai or the Karate Kid, just showing my appreciation.

**Chapter Thirteen: Head Games Part 2**

The dojo was in full class mode, but to Robby it seemed more like some form of basic training in those old army movies. His injuries made it almost impossible to keep up to his own standards. In any case, he was less interested in the techniques anyway. Not like he cared what Kreese or anyone else thought of his karate. What had happened spoke for itself.

“Bert, Keene pair off.” Kreese barked. 

Robby recognized the skinny bespectacled kid in the Cobra Kai gi from the All Valley. He hadn’t gone against the kid himself, but Sam had told him of how he’d eaten mat in the preliminaries.  _ So he hasn’t been cut out of the ranks yet? Huh…  _

Robby bowed, keeping eye contact, and he almost cringed at the glare he received. 

“Look,” Robby said. “I get this is complicated but--.”

“Ai!” Bert assumed the fighting stance.

“Okay then…” Robby assumed his own stance wincing. He really didn’t want to fight anymore. “We’re doing this…?”  _ Great. _

Bert moved for Robby aiming for his side. Robby blocked easily, and kept blocking every strike he could: face, side, knees, nose, backing up and around. He wouldn’t make another mistake. He couldn’t let it get that far. 

“You’ve gotta be fucking kidding me,” Robby heard Kreese, but continued his path. “Are you a pussy Keene, fight back.” 

Bert kicked for Robby’s head, then his shoulder. His previously injured shoulder. Robby dodged the first hit, but the second made contact as Robby hit the mat, and it was enough. 

“You’re a disgrace, a loser. Your old man would be laughing his ass off!” 

Robby stayed on hands and knees, could feel Bert approaching, but there was a lull Robby didn’t expect.

He glanced over, gasping for air and he could see Bert’s face through his own blurring vision as he struggled to stay conscious. He looked...scared… He was shaking. And the fact that there was a Cobra that was scared… it was... _ weird. _

“Finish it!” Kreese commanded. 

Before he could think, Robby was moving. He snapped his foot out still on hands and knees and swept Bert’s leg, ignoring the pain as he brought the other boy down, and brought an elbow down on the side of his face. 

“Well done Mr. Keene. Seems you have a little Cobra in you after all.” Kreese chuckled holding out a hand to help the boy up. 

Robby blanched fighting the urge to puke as he wiped away sweat. He struggled to get to his feet avoiding taking Kreese’s hand up. One of the other Cobras was helping Bert who looked near tears, and Robby’s gaze landed on his mouth as the boy wiped away blood. He pressed his lips together to really keep from heaving as a wave of dizziness hit. "I'm sorry," Robby slurred out softly. He wasn't even sure Bert heard. His eyes closed against the dizzy spell, and he felt a grip around his shoulders. His hands went up as he punched weakly trying to get out of whoever’s hold he was in. 

“Whoa there Son,” He was moved and he couldn’t stop it. 

“M’not your son,” Robby spat weakly pushing against who he now knew was Kreese. 

“Sit,” Kreese said. 

Robby blinked taking in the surroundings. It was the back office of the dojo and he had been pushed into a chair in front of the desk. He closed his eyes against the light, placing his palms over his eyes and rubbing hard. 

“You seem like you need a break, let me help.” Kreese said. Robby could make out a red bag. It looked like some kind of first aid kit.

Kreese pulled something out, a bottle of pills, and a tube of ointment, and Robby stiffened moving quickly as far back as the chair would allow. “ Help, that’s rich. You’re not my dad, you’re not my Sensei  _ don’t touch me _ ,” But the words came out too slow to have any effect, besides an amused chuckle from the older man and Robby biting his lip hard against another dizzy spell.

Try as he might, once he was seated, no longer fighting, kicking, punching, Robby felt every inch of what had happened, and he knew Kreese f _ ucking knew it _ . It was why he had been brought to this back room, away from the others. The show was over. He’d tortured Robby  _ publicly _ enough. 

“Did you find what you were looking for?” Kreese asked almost pleasantly as he squeezed the ointment out. “You came all this way. Did it work in your favor?”

Robby stayed silent, his eyes locked on the older man as his hand moved for the bruise on Robby’s forehead. He moved quickly in the opposite direction and tried to get out of the chair, but Kreese moved him straight, held him still and placed the ointment on the spot.

“You did good work today, a lot like your dad. You’ve got some natural skill.”

_ You’re a natural.  _

Robby pursed his lips hard. Hearing compliments from this guy...hearing  _ those  _ compliments from this guy made his stomach flip. Considering what he’d done just moments ago. He scoffed. “Yeah, well I’m not.” He spat. “You screwed him, don’t pretend you care.” 

“But I do,” Kreese said simply. He let Robby go backing up. “He was my top student. He’s like a son. That means, you’re like family.” 

_ Some way to treat him.  _ Robby rolled his eyes.

“Families fight, but that doesn’t mean they’re not family. You know, you could learn a lot from him.” 

“Gee, thanks Gramps but I’m not looking for family therapy from  _ you _ .” Robby said. He moved to get up from the chair, and this time Kreese didn’t move to stop him as the bell of the dojo door rang. 

“Looks like we have visitors.” Kreese passed him, placing a hand on his shoulder briefly.

Robby shirked it. But before he could make it out the door, Kreese was ahead, and already making his way to the front.

Robby’s stomach dropped when he saw just who those visitors were. 

* * *

Miguel was in the hospital room as his mom held up a bottle of water with a straw. 

“Are you sure you’re feeling alright Miggy?” Mama asked.

“Considering,” Miguel said once he’d finished taking his sip. Was he feeling alright? That question was loaded. He was still in pain and this contraption he had to wear wasn’t helping, and Sensei wasn’t here. He was surprised by that. “When’s Sensei getting here?” He was probably just busy. That had to be it. But he knew he had to talk to him. He had to explain. 

_ "Mija..." _ Yaya looked to Mama.

Miguel saw his mom's face and his brow furrowed. "What?"

Mama sighed. "Miguel...Johnny's not coming."

“What?” Miguel repeated. “Why not?” 

“It’s not… the right time  _ Mijo.” _

Miguel could tell there was more to it. “It’s not his fault Mama,” 

“Miggy… that’s not…”

“Then what?” Miguel asked. 

As Miguel waited for an answer, he knew what his mom’s feelings on this were. It was clear as she could barely meet his eyes. “I…”

“He’s not going to hurt me,” Miguel said. “Please Mama!” He needed Johnny here. 

Mama sighed and nodded. “I’ll talk to him.” 

Daniel and Johnny entered the dojo followed by Sam, Demetri and Aisha. 

Johnny immediately noticed Kreese, and behind him…

“Robby!” He and Daniel called out

“Dad….” Robby blinked following the sound of the voices. “Mr. Larusso,”

The kid looked like shit and as though he could barely stand on his feet. Johnny paled, noticing fresh cuts and bruises.

“What the fuck is your problem man?” Johnny turned to his sensei and moved toward him. 

“Is that any way to say hello?” Kreese asked. 

“Let’s just skip the bullshit and finish this,” Johnny replied.

Daniel took advantage of Johnny and Kreese’s conversation and moved to where Robby was. He knew getting him out of the crossfire would be for the best.

“Robby…” Daniel spoke reaching a hand out and placing it gently on Robby’s shoulder. 

“Mr. Larusso, I…’M...” Robby leaned onto Daniel for support as he struggled to speak.

“Later,” Daniel said. There would be time. He reached into his pocket for his phone. 

“Mr. Larusso,” Robby’s gaze had traveled and he squeezed Mr. Larusso’s arm noticing what was happening nearby. 

* * *

Sam looked around the dojo, staying close to her friends, fists clenched at her sides as she searched out Tory.

“What the hell are you doing here Larusso?” Tory smirked. “Didn’t have enough? Had to go to Daddy?” Her gaze traveled as she noticed Aisha. “Didn’t expect to see you here.” 

“There’s something you should know,” Sam said struggling to keep her voice calm. “Do you have some time to talk?”

“Why would I talk to you?” Tory said.

“It’s about Miguel.” Sam said

“Tory,” Aisha said. “You know this is stupid, can we please just talk?”

“You have  _ no _ right,” Tory said. She moved in Sam’s direction and kicked.

Sam backed up, and tried to block, but was forced to block with her bandaged arm and tripped as her wound took the impact. “Augh,” 

“Sam,” Aisha went over to her friend.

“I...I’m okay.” Sam said cradling her arm.

“Get up and fight bitch,” Tory goaded, kicking Sam once more in the knee while she was on the ground. 

“Leave her alone Tory.” Aisha said. “This is over.”

“No mercy…remember?”

Aisha’s expression hardened and she put her hands up. “This is  _ over _ .” One way or another. 

Meanwhile, Demetri had gone over to where Hawk was. He had to see if he could tell him about Miguel.

“Eli,” 

No response.

Demetri sighed heavily. “Hawk!”

“What do you want nerd?” Hawk moved closer and grabbed Demetri by his shirt.

“I, I really don’t want to do this anymore.” Demetri said. He was sick of this. “Just, can you, can we just talk?” 

Hawk scoffed pushing Demetri hard, right into a nearby heavy bag. “You owe me a rematch.” 

Demetri groaned and got to his feet.  _ Really? Screw this.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah that happened. I did have to move some events to the next because well, this chapter was a lot like writing an incident report, so they will be in Cobra Kai for a bit longer.  
> I do have some news. This story is now the first in a series called Seeking Balance. It will officially be getting a sequel.  
> I will also be starting a music based oneshot collection for Cobra Kai, so if anyone has any requests for songs or characters or situations, I'd love to know.
> 
> In other news, anyone see season 3 yet? I did and I loved it.


	14. Rematches!...And Repercussions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several rematches are fought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 14 is ready. Writing this one was an interesting experience. Bit shorter than the last but it sets up a lot. Still don't own Cobra Kai or the Karate Kid, just my plot.

**Chapter Fourteen Rematches!… And Repercussions**

Robby blanched as he noticed all of the fighting. It was impossible to know what they should do first. He noticed Mr. Larusso typing out a message, and sliding the phone back into his pocket. 

“Stay here,” Mr. Larusso moved so he was face to face with Robby, a hand on each shoulder. “Okay? I mean it.”

_ Yeah right, _ Robby thought to himself. He’d been fighting like this for the past however long he’d been here. No freaking way was he hanging back while this place went to hell, while his friends and his dad were sparring for their lives. Out loud he said dryly “How exactly am I going anywhere?” In truth, he knew Mr. Larusso was right. If how he looked matched at all how he felt, the look on Mr. Larusso and his dad’s faces had made total sense. And staying out of this would help, but would it really?

Mr. Larusso let go and went over to where Robby could make out a red mohawk.

* * *

Before Demetri could blink, Hawk was hitting. Demetri blocked instinctually, struggling to find his focus. This hadn’t been why he’d chosen to accompany his friends on this crazy mission. More fighting was just  _ not cool.  _ And he could see Hawk was blinded by rage. If he could just get him to stop for a second...if he could get  _ through  _ to him.... There had to be a way. 

“Hawk, come on!” Demetri put his arm up blocking a hit to the head and wincing against a kick to his side. He definitely heard something crack, excellent. “This isn’t… this isn’t. Ugh…” He was knocked to the ground. He rolled to the side a hair’s breadth away from falling victim to another hit. “Eli…” He stood shakily to his feet struggling to catch his breath. “This won’t solve anything.”

“Yeah,” Hawk scoffed. “Keene took Miguel out, our turn to return the favor.” Hawk sent a wide kick overhead for Demetri’s ear.

Demetri blanched as he ducked, but still wound up getting cuffed by the sole of his friend’s foot. The blood rushed to the spot ringing in his ears. “Do you hear yourself?!” He shoved Hawk backwards finally managing to get some space back, and clenched a fist sending a punch for Hawk’s shoulder and another to his jaw. “Seriously, do you? You’re an asshole. Miguel  _ wouldn’t want this.”  _ He pushed his friend once more, keeping his guard up, but not hitting anymore once there was distance. “You know, I was there….and—.” His point was cut sharply off as he was sent sprawling onto the mats.

“Don’t act like you know what Miguel would want.” Hawk seethed as he grabbed Demetri roughly.

“He’s my friend too.” Things may be scrambled with this whole dojo war, but Demetri knew that.

And then before Demetri could say another word, he was being pinned one punch after another being delivered. 

"Hey! Cool off." Demetri could make out another voice as he winced against hits and then suddenly, he could move.

Mr. Larusso had pulled Hawk off. “Get the fuck off me,” Hawk cursed pushing Mr. Larusso away.

Demetri backed away quickly coughing and struggling to catch his breath as blood spattered the mat.

“You done?” Mr. Larusso asked. 

“Not even close,” And Hawk launched a sidekick.

Mr. Larusso blocked it easily, grabbed his leg, and flipped Hawk onto his back, pinning him with his other hand. “I told you to cool off, alright? Get out of here.” He then released Hawk and went over to Demetri. He wasn’t going to hit a kid.

“Demetri, hey, hey, you alright?”

Demetri sighed looking to a specific spot on the mats. “I am, but my tooth isn’t,” 

“Come on,” Mr. Larusso helped Demetri to his feet, keeping one eye on the other teenager just in case another hit was going to be made. 

Demetri glanced over to his friend, resigned. How had it gotten to this? Demetri still couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

“You won’t always have protection.” Hawk said.

“Don’t need it,” Demetri replied flatly fists clenched. “I won once already.”

“We’ll see,”

* * *

Johnny was locked in a sparring match with Kreese. As he thought, retaliation had been immediate. He was parrying his old sensei’s hits, as often as he was getting hit, an even match if there was one. Kreese, Johnny could feel, had even seemingly broken his nose, and soon enough, Johnny had kicked the older man against the mirrors, shattering them...again, and glass rained down on them both, but Johnny didn’t let go.

“Still haven’t lost that temper,” Kreese laughed. “No surprise where that kid of yours gets it really. All that aggression, too soft to follow through, oh except junior did, didn’t he?” 

“Say another fucking word...” Johnny growled, tightening his grasp on Kreese and pushing him.

But the man simply smirked. “Go ahead Johnny, finish the job kid.”

Johnny released Kreese prepared to let fly, finishing moves that with any luck would actually do just that.

“Dad!” But a voice snapped him out of it. The situation they were dealing with coming back in full technicolor as Robby limped over. “Stop…this won’t do any good…”

Johnny looked over, prepared to go over, stilling a split second too long, and a sharp hit to the side of his face sent him down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kreese hit Johnny where it hurts, figuratively and literally. Daniel helped Demetri, and Robby did not listen to Daniel.
> 
> Next up, it's back to Sam, Tory and Aisha, Kreese sets his sights back to Robby who poses a surprising solution, and we leave the dojo for a bit to see what is happening at the Larusso house as Amanda finds out something about the school's plan post fight.


	15. Battles that Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tory and Aisha go at it, Amanda finds out just what lies ahead, and Robby plays an unexpected hand to help his dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, well this story is just writing itself, two chapters in two days and the halfway point reached. As usual I still do not own Cobra Kai or the karate kid, just writing out this insane plot.

**Chapter Fifteen: Battles that Break**

Sam got to her feet, slowly releasing her grip on her arm, and a hissing breath as she tried to ignore the pain, but it was too late.

Tory had attacked, mentioning something or other about Aisha being a traitor, and the only thing Sam could do... was watch. 

It was as if she was watching the events unfold through syrup. A series of blocks and kicks and hurt and insults, but registering nothing concrete. All she could do was hold her arm and see things crumble around her. Sam knew she should do something. She wanted, no  _ needed _ to do something. But she couldn’t move, everything that had happened and was happening playing in fast motion, barely discernible even as her best friend released the hidden cobra. Sam’s eyes remained fixed on Tory’s wrist, the spiked bracelet not in sight, but the throbbing, even as it slowly faded, a reminder that sent her mind short circuiting in a way that absolutely trashed what surety and equilibrium she had had earlier. She blinked, wrapping herself in a self-embrace.

Meanwhile, Aisha was locked in a battle of her own. Tory aimed for Aisha’s head, and she ducked coming back around on Tory’s other side. She kicked for the back of Tory’s leg, sending the other girl for the ground. Aisha kicked once more for Tory’s side, but Tory rolled out of the way and grabbed Aisha’s leg, sending her down to the ground before launching an elbow for her ear.

Aisha grappled to get Tory off, and pulled her hair hard. 

“Are you little Sammy’s bodyguard now?” Tory leaned down whispering in Aisha’s ear. 

Aisha let out a scream and sat up quickly working to get Tory off. “It’s called being a friend bitch.” She punched Tory in the face, and left her lying on the mats as she limped over to Sam.

“Sam,” Aisha noticed the look on her friend’s face. “Sam, hey, you okay?”

“I’m sorry…” Sam let out a sob.

Aisha worked on instinct. It had been so long since she and Sam had been close enough for hugs, but she could tell, it was something she needed. She placed a hand on Sam’s shoulder gently. “I’m going to give you a hug okay?” And Sam didn’t even fight it as Aisha pulled her close. “We’re good, I promise.” 

Aisha saw Demetri and Mr. Larusso coming their way.

“Sam, Aisha,” Mr. Larusso noticed the scene. “Are you both alright?”

Aisha nodded and stepped back allowing Mr. Larusso to be able to tend to Sam. 

“Sam,” Mr. Larusso noticed the look on Sam’s face immediately. “Come here,” He pulled her close. 

Aisha’s phone went off, and she pulled it out, noticing a text from her father, a long message and a link to the school’s website.  _ Well... shit. _

* * *

Amanda had been fielding calls for most of the day, several from Louie regarding dealership problems, and now, well, Isaiah and Sandra had called with a bomb drop and were now seated in the Larusso living room. 

“Why am I stuck in my room?” Anthony sighed. Amanda had been trying to get Anthony to give them space for the past fifteen minutes. “Sam’s the one that ran away.”

“Well, Sam’s not here, she’s with your father and we will be dealing with her when they come home,” Amanda replied simply. “And we have to talk about something important. You can play your game just as easily in your room. 

Please Anthony.” 

The boy sighed heavily. “This sucks,” But he left for his room, slamming the door hard once he got there.

Amanda laughed awkwardly, morphing into a sigh. “I’m sorry,” She sat down across from them both.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sandra replied. 

“So what were you saying?” Amanda asked. “What’s going to be happening?” Sandra was a part of the school board and they had mentioned a few things that would be happening. 

“The school is going to be bringing in extra security guards, and students are going to be searched before they can come in.” Isaiah shook his head. 

Amanda blinked. “Isn’t that...I don’t know…a bit excessive?” It was more than a bit excessive. 

“You’re telling me.” Sandra sighed. “And they’re creating a new class that’s going to be mandatory, a seminar to discourage bullying. I don’t know about you, but I don’t think being lectured at is going to put a stop to kids being mean.”

“Do you guys know where that student of Daniel’s is?” Isaiah asked. 

“Um...I’m not sure. Daniel was with him earlier.” Amanda replied. “But I’m not sure where he is now.” Amanda said cautiously, remembering the text on her phone from Daniel that had come in several moments ago, a feeling of maternal dread clawing her chest. “Why?” 

“Cops are looking for him,” Isaiah said. “State is pressing charges trying to cover their asses, school says they won’t let him back in until he serves his time and passes snuff with probation, just thought we oughta warn you.” 

“Oh god…” Amanda put her hands to her head. As if things weren’t hard enough for the boy... She had talked to Carmen, she and Daniel both. Of course...it had crossed her mind briefly that charges would be a part of this, the media had kept mentioning it, but it had been the last question she would have thought to ask Carmen. But maybe...if they had....maybe this wouldn’t be as difficult as it was going to be. 

“Thanks for the heads up,” Amanda sighed. “But we have to go meet Daniel and Sam.”

The Robinsons nodded and Sandra gave Amanda a hug. When they left, Amanda went to go get Anthony. They had to get to Cobra Kai.

* * *

Robby knelt beside his dad, putting two fingers to his neck as he lay knocked out...a pulse. Thank god. He glanced up to Kreese, stone faced. “Some way to treat family.” He said coldly. 

“You of all people should know Robby, your dad’s...struggled to express himself.”

Robby scoffed. “So, that’s what you call all this? Bullshit.” 

“Is it?” Kreese asked.

Robby didn’t answer.

“Strike a nerve kiddo?”

Robby still didn’t answer, his attention focused on checking over his dad. He glanced around, only briefly taking notice of Mr. Larusso, Sam, Aisha and Demetri heading their way. His attention was fixed on something hanging near the window behind. He knew how to end this. The same way it started. He glanced back over to Kreese, changing tacks, speaking almost pleasantly. “My dad won a few tournaments right, before Mr. Larusso beat him?”

“He did,” Kreese replied. “He was my best student.”

“Bet he can win again.” Robby said. 

“Do you?” Kreese chuckled. “Didn’t take you for seeing your old man as some kind of hero. Think you can convince him to come back huh?” Kreese knew it was only a matter of time.

“No, you’re right.” Robby said. “He’ll never come back, but all this, it’s going to end.” Robby said nonchalantly. 

Kreese hummed. “Really? How?”

“Like I said, I bet he can win again.” Robby replied as if speaking to a three year old.

“With what? What are you going to bet?” Kreese challenged. “Your old man doesn’t even have a dojo.” 

“No, but you do.” Robby said. Robby felt his dad stir. 

It was at that moment that Mr. Larusso arrived. “Robby, I thought I told you--.” He trailed off at noticing Johnny’s state and the stalemate. “Jesus…”

“What the hell...” His dad sat up. “Gimme some air. I’m not dead.” At that, Robby backed up, though not completely looking between his dad and Mr. Larusso and back to Kreese, guard up.

“Morning sunshine,” Kreese greeted.

“Fuck you too.” Dad groaned. 

“Sensei, are you okay?” Aisha asked.

“Doing just fine, welcome back Miss Robinson.” Kreese drawled.

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Aisha growled clenching her fists. 

Kreese smirked.

“Considering this prick’s still breathing…” Dad said. “I’m alive.” He struggled to his feet.

“Watch your manners Johnny,” Kreese said. “And don’t interrupt,” 

Mr. Larusso rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. “What exactly is this interrupting?” 

Robby got to his feet going back over to where Sam and Aisha stood with Demetri. He noticed Sam’s red rimmed eyes and offered a hand. He was surprised when she took it.

“A little wager,” Kreese replied. “Between me and your student. You’re just in time though. We were just setting the terms, isn’t that right Robby?” 

“Son of a bitch,” Mr. Larusso cursed. “What kind of game are you playing?”

“Oh, it’s not my game Danny. Robby here set the rules himself.” 

Mr. Larusso finally turned his gaze to Robby’s. “Robby…?”

Robby’s gaze dropped the slightest bit before he steeled himself. “We can finish this. There’s another All Valley in six months. If we win, Kreese gives Dad back Cobra Kai.”

“And if we lose?” Mr. Larusso asked.

“If you lose, you’re finished.” Kreese said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...yes that happened. Just wanted to let you in on my thought process pre-season 3. I do believe some form of these consequences would be inevitable both because of the trailer and real life. I did do some research into just what might happen in the cases of school fights such as the one we got at the end of season 2 and in almost every case I looked at, the cops did end up arresting those involved in the most troublesome aspects. So the Larussos, Robby and Johnny will be dealing with this on top of everything else that Robby's little wager and the school fight in general spilled in their laps. But the last half of this story will not be a legal drama. What it will be...well I'd love to see your guesses, so please feel free. :D
> 
> In other news, the sequel to this story has a title! Drum roll... Upon the Knife's Edge.


	16. Dad Talks and Deep S#%! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and Robby talk on the drive to the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well chapter sixteen is ready. This got away from me a little bit, they had a lot to say, hence being another two parter. But that just means more next time. :) Still do not own Karate Kid or Cobra Kai.

**Chapter Sixteen: Dad Talks and Deep S#%!! Part 1**

_ Fuck. _ Johnny had no idea what to do. The temptation to kick the bastard’s ass was pretty damn strong, but his head was spinning, and these kids had to get out of here. He moved his gaze over to Robby, next to Sam, who he noticed couldn’t look at him or Larusso. He let the kid get sucked into this freak’s game. He let his son down again. The kid thought he was doing something noble, but he knew… better than most, if it weren’t for the fact he and his buddies were batshit terrified of John Kreese, he would have kicked Larusso’s ass back in 84, tournament or not. 

And these kids, Tory, Hawk, well he’d eliminated the fear factor himself. Who’s to say a condition like that would even work? Kids were even fucking stupider than he’d been back in high school. That brawl was proof. 

He looked to Larusso, then back to Kreese. But before he could speak…

“Think you’ll want this back, you’ll need to stay in the loop to have any chance of not getting your ass kicked” Hawk brought Robby’s cell from the back office. 

Robby took it without a word, and with a glare that actually terrified Johnny for the briefest minute. 

Kreese cleared his throat. “There’s an appropriate place for that, save it for the ring.”

None of them bought the peace brokering for a second.

“Yes Sensei,” 

The walk back to the parking lot was the loudest silence that Johnny remembered experiencing since he was a kid living in Sid Weinberg’s vicinity with only his walkman to drown it. Larusso’s daughter kept shooting glances at Robby, but Robby just kept his eyes straight ahead, seemingly unseeing even as Larusso offered him support.

“Daniel,” Amanda was there, and it looked to Johnny like there was something on her mind. Johnny knew withholding information when he saw it. “What happened?”

“‘S’my fault...Mrs. Larusso,” Robby said.

“Bit of a long story,” Daniel added with a look, and a silent conversation took place that spoke volumes. 

The Larussos sure were masters at minimizing. No wonder their kid had felt comfortable leaving the scene of a car accident. 

“Johnny,” Daniel took the moment to turn to him. “Here,” He handed Johnny the keys. And from the look on his face, it seemed like he also knew there was something going on, the results of that silent conversation. “Get Robby to the hospital. I’ll be there as soon as I can.” They had to get the others someplace safe. “I promise,” His glance went over to Robby’s and held it briefly as he looked between him and Johnny, another silent conversation. Johnny felt like he was missing a big part of the book.  _ Well of course you are dumbass.  _

Johnny nodded taking the keys, only taking a brief opportunity to be surprised by this show of trust, not even making a wisecrack. 

Johnny took up the position Larusso had been holding with Robby just a moment ago. “I got you kid,” He said. He didn’t think his son believed him, but the kid was either in too much pain and shock to give a shit about smartass comments or subdued by the deal he’d struck with Kreese or both because he allowed Johnny to wrap an arm around him and help him to Daniel’s Ford. 

Once he had Robby situated, he went around to the driver’s side, blinking momentarily as he recalled the last time he’d been in the vicinity of this car with a chill of deja vu. Things sure had changed. And yet…

_ You’re gonna kill him! _

He already noticed Robby slumping in the seat. “Say, hey…” He said awkwardly, reaching a hand over and tapping him gently. “You gonna say what that whole stunt was about huh?” 

Now, Robby blinked quickly as he turned slightly, even flinched slightly, as if being woken from a nap in algebra before goggling his father. It was the most parental thing Johnny Lawrence had ever said to him, the most parental gesture he’d made since that backpack, and it was goddamn extraterrestrial. Robby would almost laugh that it took  _ this  _ if it wouldn’t hurt like a bitch. “Uh...nice try…” Robby returned cautiously, still eyeing his dad strangely. 

“Just trying to keep you awake,” He replied. “Now come on, we got a drive.”

“Right,” Robby sighed.  _ Concussion... _ “Can you be more specific?” Robby made his best effort to observe without looking like he was as his father drove, something he’d become pretty good at. And he could tell, he’d really caught his dad off guard. But from what? Going to Cobra Kai or the tournament deal or both? 

“Don’t be an asshole,” Johnny sighed.

“Needed proof,” Robby shrugged.

“Needed proof?” His dad scoffed. “What the fuck?” 

“Think. About. It,” Robby shot back in an identical tone. 

“Gonna need a little more than that here, start from the beginning.” Robby couldn’t tell if his dad was really trying with this whole pissed off parent routine or just trying to keep him awake, but his tone told him either way he should probably say something. He wouldn’t put it past him to crash Mr. Larusso’s car to  _ keep him awake.  _ It was a very real possibility. 

“Went to see Sam,” Robby started to explain slowly. “Had...t’ explain…”

“About Miguel?” 

“Mm…” Robby hummed affirmation as he blinked against the light glinting through the dash, his voice growing fainter, his exhaustion growing more profound with every word. “Wanted her to know…even if she hated me…”

Robby heard the sound of snapping fingers, and sat up as straight as he was able to show his dad he was still up while still leaning his head on the seat back to ease the pounding. Fat lot of good it was doing. 

“What’d she say? She put this in your head?” It wasn’t an accusation, Robby hoped, but it was difficult to discern, both due to the constant thrum in his head that made piecing this recap hell, and history.

“No!” Robby said. “No way! She wouldn’t... She snuck out.” He continued. “Met me up the block. But...she left her phone,"

"Fuck…" 

“Yeah,” Robby readjusted his position, but hissed. “Shit…” 

“Almost there,” His dad said. In the same way someone would say you’re alright. 

_ Great…  _ Robby had to refrain from rolling his eyes. That was supposed to be reassuring? He had to actually clasp his hands together to keep from reaching for the door handle while the car was moving. He really didn’t want to get any closer to this place… for a lot of reasons. 

“Keep going,” 

Robby kept explaining. “I told Sam about Mr. Larusso shutting down the dojo.”

“ _ That’s _ what you started with?”

“Yeah…” Robby sighed. He’d had to do something so she would stick around.

He explained about what Sam had heard in the hospital, running into Aisha, telling Sam and Aisha his side, Aisha telling them about Kreese and finally his plan.

“That’s… jeez kid. Do you have a death wish?”

Robby clenched his jaw, turning his gaze pointedly for the window, hiding a wince at the action.

“Robby,” Not well enough apparently. 

“Yeah I guess I do.” Robby spat. “But what about you?” 

“Hey!” Robby could hear the hitch in his dad’s voice. Somehow, he knew he’d hit a nerve. He knew he’d be spinning this around later, this step back when things were well not good but not hell, but right now…

They were in the hospital parking lot. It seemed his father had managed to bring Mr. Larusso’s car here in one piece. “Whatever Dad...can we just get this done?” 

His dad nodded wordlessly, removing the keys and opening the driver’s side door catching himself, Robby noticed from slamming the door. 

_ Here it goes…  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yes. The deep S#%! part of this chapter lived up to it's name, but well Robby and Johnny are not going to fix things overnight. I strongly believe that. As much as I love writing the moments of realization for them both, well to paraphrase an earlier Johnny quote from this story , this isn't a Saturday morning special. There's... a lot there. This second half will really dive in to Robby's relationship with both his father figures post trauma leading into some other storylines for the second involving everyone. And I hope that the pace for this first "book", and the coming second won't turn anyone off. But I do want to keep this true to form and as true to canon versions of these characters as I can despite the now AU tag.
> 
> Next up in part 2, Johnny and Robby go to the hospital and we rejoin the Larussos as they discuss all this.

**Author's Note:**

> So please do let me know your thoughts. I will be slowly posting the rest of the chapters that I have written so there is more to come.


End file.
